


The kind I like to meet

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lots of sexual content, M/M, Pretty Woman AU, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, and one horserace, dubious contracts, rich guy Eddie, sex worker richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Eddie took a rushing breath, his face returning to its regular color. “I’ve never done this.” He said, looking up at Richie. “I’ve never- I’m not this type of guy.”Richie cupped Eddie’s cheek. “I’m not judging.” The touch seemed to relax Eddie, some of the tension drained out of him. Richie licked his lips and crawled on Eddie’s lap, grinding against his crotch. “I’m here, you can touch me, or I can touch you. You’re in charge. I only have one rule.”Eddie was still looking at him but he looked better now, his eyes growing darker as Richie moved against him. “What’s that?”“No kissing on the lips.” He said, leaning in and whispering it against the shell of Eddie’s ear. “Anywhere else is fair game.”Or, a pretty woman AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eddiefuckinkaspbrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/gifts).



It was an average night for Richie. He’d given a few blowjobs, spent time in a backseat a woman who wanted revenge on her cheating husband and had been offered half his normal rate for a threesome because ‘he’d be doing less work’ (he refused). In other words, a typical work night for Richie. He’d been doing this for years and by now it was all routine. 

Until the limo pulled up. Everyone on the corner eyed it up, knowing that a client like that could make their week. But Bev, his best friend and roommate was the first to make her move. She glanced at him and winked. “I’ve got this.” Then she sauntered over to the car in her impossibly high heels, pushing up her breasts as she did. As she walked, Richie smiled proudly at her. She could seduce a monk, given enough time and glitter. If she got this john both of them could take some time off, pay off those bills that were piling up. He tried not to think about that though. Instead he watched as Bev worked her magic. The window had rolled down and she was leaning in, smiling at the person inside and flirting her hardest. Richie watched as she laughed then nodded, the sly smile never leaving her face. She pulled back, looking for someone. Seeing him, she crooked a finger, indicating that Richie should come over. 

“I’ve got just the man for you.” She told the person inside. “My brother Richie, he’s the one you want.”

Richie leaned in, looking at the man inside. “Hey sugar.”

The man inside was younger than Richie had expected, probably his age or a few years older. He was in a suit that cost more than Richie’s monthly rent and looked like he wanted nothing more than to leave as soon as possible. But he was cute, even if he was scowling at them. Richie wouldn’t mind letting him get close. 

“Are you two siblings?” He asked, pointing at Bev and Richie. 

“Just spiritually.” Richie replied, smirking. “Why? Are you into that?” 

The man frowned, shaking his head. “No, no. I just-” He paused, looking uncomfortable. 

Richie took sympathy on him. His face softened as he asked, “First time baby?” 

He nods and Richie sees him glance at his driver. The pane of glass is up but he must be feeling like he’s being judged. “Yes.”

Richie takes a chance, leaning in and putting his hand over the man’s, which was curled up tight on his knee. “I can be gentle, is that what you want? Someone to take care of you?” 

For a second Richie thought he had gone too far. The man’s face changed and he seemed ready to bolt. He reminded Richie of a rabbit, get too close and he’d run away. But then he nodded. “Sure, get in.”

Richie glanced at Bev, silent asking her to track him on his phone. He didn’t get any bad vibes from this guy but you never knew. He didn’t want to end up in the river in pieces. She nodded, winking at him before turning around and going back to her corner.

Richie slipped into the car, curling close to the man and was overwhelmed by how fancy everything was. It must have shown because he chuckled. “Never been in a limo?”

“Been a while since I’ve been on anything besides the city bus.” He replied. 

“There’s a mini-bar, if you want a drink.” He offered as the car started to drive. Richie nodded, opening the mini bar and grabbing a soda. He didn’t want to be drunk around this guy. 

“So what’s your name baby?” Richie asked, taking a long drink and settling back. The man looked unsure again, whatever flash of strength he had a minute ago had disappeared. He fiddled with his hands and Richie put his own hand over them, briefly admiring how much bigger his was than the other man’s. “It’s okay, I don’t need a name.” Richie said, putting down his soda and kissing the man’s neck. ‘“I can call you whatever you want. Daddy,” He kissed under the man’s jawline. “Master,” He kissed the pulse point. “Baby.” He pulled back the fancy shirt and kissed his collarbone. “You’re the boss here.” He said, letting his hands roam over the man’s torso. This guy wasn’t Richie’s normal client, he was buff and attractive. Richie felt like he had scored a jackpot. 

The man let out a little whine as Richie’s hands moved, his eyes screwing shut. “Eddie. My name is Eddie.”

“Well Eds, you’ve just got to tell me what you want. I’m here for you.” He undid one of Eddie’s buttons but a hand raised to stop him from undoing the others.

“Can we wait until the hotel?” 

Richie withdrew his hand. “You’re the boss.” He leaned back again, watching Eddie chew on his lip. 

“What about price?” Eddie asked suddenly. “Are you clean?” He glanced at Richie’s outfit, as if he could tell from that. 

Richie pulled at his crop top, refusing to feel self conscious as he replied,“ ‘Course I’m clean, I get tested once a month. We all do.” Richie looked at him, finishing his soda. He had already known he’d ask for more but decided to go for broke. He doubled his normal rate. “That’s per hour.” He added, trying to seem confident, like he went with high rollers all the time. 

“What about for the whole night?” 

Richie couldn’t stop his eyes from widening. That would definitely cover some of those ‘last notices’ that littered the apartment. But he didn’t want Eddie to know that. Instead he smirked. “You like me that much?” He fluttered his eyes. 

Eddie swallowed, looking over Richie. “I just- I don’t like to be rushed.” 

There was something else there but Richie didn’t ask, it wasn’t his business. His was to keep this guy happy and get paid. He quoted a price, expecting the man to scoff and negotiate but he just nodded. “Fine. That price and you stay until morning?”

“Sugar, for that I’ll pick up breakfast and feed it to you.” Richie said with a wink. Eddie blushed just a little but nodded. “I’ll need half now and half in the morning.” That way, this guy went postal at least he wouldn’t leave empty handed. 

He nodded, pulling out his wallet and handing Richie several crisp hundreds. Richie shoved them into his boot, ignoring the glance from Eddie. 

“You keep your money in your shoes?” Eddie asked, clearly finding it distasteful. 

“Harder to lose and harder to steal from.” Richie replied unapologetically. 

They were slowing down now. Richie ducked his head and glanced out, looking at the fancy hotel. It stretched into the sky, Richie could see someone waiting outside, ready to open car doors for guests. “Damn baby, you really know how to treat a boy.” 

Eddie leaned in, saying something to the driver then looked at Richie. “Try not to gape please.” 

Richie shrugged, following Eddie out of the car and into the lobby. It was late so there weren’t many people but he still felt the judgemental eyes of the employees. While Eddie checked in he subtly flipped them off, enjoying how they flushed and finally looked away. He knew how he looked, torn jeans and sheer shirt. He didn’t belong here and that was fine. He wasn’t here to impress them. He was here to give this man as many orgasms as he could handle and then get paid. The setting didn’t matter to him.

He pulled out his phone, sending Bev a snapchat of the lobby and telling her how much he was getting paid. She replied immediately. ‘Fuck this, I’m going home then. Bring home that bacon Rich XOXO’. He smiled. She deserved it.

“Catch some ZZZ’s, pizza is on me tomorrow.” He sent back, tucking his phone back in his pocket as Eddie walked up to him. 

“Come on we’re this way.” Eddie walked to the elevators, not bothering to check if Richie was following. 

Once they were in the elevator he watched Eddie swipe his card then hit the penthouse button. Richie whistled. “Damn baby how rich are you?”

Eddie smiled for the first time that night. “Pretty damn rich.” He admitted. 

Richie laughed. “So you can crack jokes. Alright, that makes this a lot more fun.” He looked at Eddie again and bit his lip as he saw Eddie looking back at him. He had a hungry look that Richie liked. Normally his job was just business, get in get out, but he was almost excited for this one. 

Richie moved closer to him, letting his fingertips roam over Eddie, teasing him. “What are you into baby? Gonna tie me up? Hit me with that belt?” Richie asked, fingers playing at Eddie’s leather belt. 

“No!” Eddie looked alarmed. “Nothing like that. I just- I need to relax. And forget.” 

Richie smiled. “I can help with that.” 

The elevator stopped and they got out, Richie gaping at the room. It was only an entryway, a large table with fresh flowers took up most of the view but it was huge and made to impress. As Richie made his way in he could see that it was the least interesting thing about the penthouse. On the left was a large bed, a large flat screen perched on a dresser front of it. Beyond that he could see a bathroom. On his right was a small office and a couch with a second TV. 

“Shit,” He said, trailing his fingers over the wallpaper. “This is bigger than my apartment.” 

“Fascinating.” Eddie replied, toeing off his shoes. He watched as Richie walked around, touching nearly everything. Richie was in awe, he’d never been some place this nice. 

“There’s a huge fucking tub!” He said, poking his head out of the bathroom then he grinned. “You wanna start in there baby?” It would definitely fit both of them and maybe the water would help Eddie relax.

Eddie shook his head, “That sounds- messy.” 

Eddie was loosening his tie and Richie strode over, moving his hands away. “Let me.” He looked at the smaller man. They were finally alone and he looked nervous again. Richie undid the tie, throwing it on the ground.

“The tie cost 500$.” Eddie said.

Richie glanced at it. “It’s an ugly tie.” 

He expected Eddie to be upset by the comment but he chuckled, nodding. “You’re right.” He let Richie shed his jacket and unbutton his shirt, leaving his chest bare. Richie ran his hands over it, watching Eddie's eyes flutter shut for an instant. “What about you?” He asked as Richie’s hands went to his belt. 

“You want me naked? You just had to ask.” Richie said, winking at him. “You want to help me out of these or you want to watch?” 

Eddie sat on the bed. “I want to watch.”

Richie winked at him. “I like that.” Richie took his shirt, slowly pulling it off as he let his hips sway. He watched as Eddie’s eyes soaked in his torso. Richie was skinny, maybe generously described as lanky. His torso was covered in stick and poke tattoos and he saw Eddie’s eyes roaming, reading them. 

“Here’s my favorite.” Richie turned, showing Eddie his tramp stamp that said ‘insert dick here’. He turned and winked at Eddie, “In case people forget.”

Eddie looked like he was having a fit. His face was bright red and Richie wasn’t sure he was breathing. “Relax.” He took Eddie’s hands, kneeling in front of him. “Breathe baby.”

Eddie took a rushing breath, his face returning to its regular color. “I’ve never done this.” He said, looking up at Richie. “I’ve never- I’m not this type of guy.” 

Richie cupped Eddie’s cheek. “I’m not judging.” The touch seemed to relax Eddie, some of the tension drained out of him. Richie licked his lips and crawled on Eddie’s lap, grinding against his crotch. That seemed to help, Eddie let out a little gasp, forgetting about his stress for a moment. “I’m here, you can touch me, or I can touch you. You’re in charge. I only have one rule.” 

Eddie was still just looking at him but he looked better now, his eyes growing darker. “What’s that?”

“No kissing on the lips.” He said, leaning in and whispering it against the shell of Eddie’s ear. “Anywhere else is fair game.” He took Eddie’s earlobe between his teeth, sucking on it. This earned him a light groan from Eddie. Richie arched against him. “Tell me what you want.” He whispered again. 

“Suck me off.” Eddie said, his hands finally finding Richie’s back, fingers running over his shoulders. “I want you to blow me.” 

Richie was impressed, he’d expected that Eddie would need more coaxing. “Mmm I’d love that.” Richie reached into one of his pockets, pulling out a handful of condoms. “You pick one of these and we’ll get started.” He waited to see how Eddie would react. Some people hated it, assuming that Richie was theirs and that they shouldn’t have to wear condoms. He’d been hit for suggesting it but it was one of his steadfast rules. He wasn’t going to get an STD. A busted lip was better than AIDS. 

Eddie though just carefully picked one, making Richie smile. “Glow in the dark huh? Want me to turn off the lights?” 

Eddie flushed again but nodded. Richie leaned over him, hitting the lights then crawling back onto Eddie’s lap. He started kissing Eddie’s chest. He could feel that he was still tense, nervous. “Lay back down baby, I’ll take care of you.” 

Slowly, he coaxed Eddie onto the bed, letting his hands trail down he slowly undid Eddie’s pants, working them off and then his boxers and socks. Richie let his hands roam over Eddie’s thighs and calves, still impressed by the definition in them. But also noting the tension. He may have to offer Eddie a massage later. It wasn’t something he normally did for clients but he and Bev would swap them sometimes, after a long night, and Bev loved them. Maybe Eddie would too. 

Eddie gasped as Richie took him in his hand, working him to full hardness. “Oh baby you’re big.” Richie cooed. 

“I’m sure you say that to everyone.” Eddie replied through gritted teeth. 

Eddie was right, he did but right now he wasn’t lying. Eddie was bigger than he expected. Richie just chuckled and palmed him again, enjoying the groan that escaped Eddie before ripping open the condom with his teeth and sliding it on. The condom glowed and Richie bent down, lips wrapping around Eddie’s head. 

“Now listen, you want more you tell me. You can push my head down, pull my hair- just don’t pull it out.” Richie said before starting to sink down. Eddie hand’s had been gripping the bedspread but now they went to Richie’s hair, sinking into his curls. It was like he was waiting for permission before touching him. Richie grinned then bobbed his head down, swallowing all of Eddie. 

“Shit!” Eddie’s voice hitched and his hips bucked up. “Fuck, that feels good.” Richie put a hand on his hip, silently telling him to relax as he worked his mouth over Eddie’s cock. Eddie made small, grateful noises that edged Richie on, making him bob slower and then faster so he could hear them all. He felt himself getting hard but ignored it, focused on his client. He was good at blow jobs, knew how to make someone cum quick or how to draw it out. For Eddie, he drew it out, prolonging the pleasure as long as he could. 

Eventually though, he felt Eddie tense and he cried out a string of expletives as he came, filling the condom. Then his body went slack, finally relaxed. Richie pulled off, crawling next to Eddie but not touching him. 

“You want me to take care of that?” He asked palming the condom and Eddie’s limp cock. 

Eddie grunted at the touch and shook his head. “I’ve got it.” He stood, pulling it off then tying it off and disappearing into the bathroom. He came back in a pair of snug black briefs. 

Richie had arranged himself on the bed, trying to look ready for round two. “What now baby?” He asked, running a finger over Eddie’s shoulder. 

“It seems weird to not return the favor.” He commented, glancing at the tent in Richie’s pants. 

“Only if you want to.” Richie said though, honestly, he wouldn’t have minded Eddie’s mouth on him. He wanted to watch the man fall apart.

“I don’t.” Eddie said, falling back onto the bed. “If that’s okay.”

“Whatever you want.” 

Eddie nodded, then yawned. “I just want to sleep.” 

It wasn’t at all what Richie expected but he nodded. “Do you want me to stay here?” He had half assumed that Eddie would want him on the couch. 

“Yes.” Eddie said, turning over. Richie expected him to say more but he didn’t. Richie shrugged, he wasn’t going to argue. Getting paid for sleeping wasn’t something he was used to. He texted Bev, letting him know he was safe before he fell asleep. 

When he woke up he was alone. Standing, he stretched, taking a minute to remember where he was then went to find Eddie. The man was in the office, typing furiously on a laptop. 

Richie went over to him, hands on Eddie’s shoulder then chest. “You need anything baby? You look stressed.” Richie was thinking of another blowjob or maybe some desk sex. 

“No- just- give me an hour. You can order breakfast or watch TV.” 

Richie found this strange but he shrugged. “Can I take a bath?”

“Whatever.” Eddie didn’t even look up. 

Richie smirked, kissing Eddie’s cheek. The gesture seemed to surprise Eddie but he didn’t stop typing.  “Well aren’t you great.” 

He left and ordered some food, getting something for Eddie- he seemed like the type to forget to eat- before going into the bathroom and filling the tub with a variety of the small, good smelling bottles. He realized his mistake too late, there were more bubbles than water but no matter. He crawled in, sending more pictures to Bev. 

There was another TV in there and he turned in on, watching people try to guess the cost of soap on Price is Right. 

Before long his food came, he heard Eddie answer the door then he appeared at the door. “How much did you order?” He asked, looking at Richie. Behind him Richie could see the cart of food. 

“One of everything. I wasn’t sure what you’d want.” Richie looked him over then gestured to the bath. “You wanna join me? Plenty of room.” 

Eddie shook his head. “I think you used too many bubbles.”

Richie dunked his head, coming back up with a sputter. “Impossible.” 

Eddie smiled and then wheeled the cart in. “You pick, I’ll probably just have coffee.” 

Richie let his eyes roam over the options, finally settling on waffles that were piled high with whipped cream. He sat up, taking the plate and grabbing a waffle from it, eating it with his hands. 

As he ate, Eddie stayed leaning against the doorframe, watching him with a curious expression. “What?” Richie asked as he finished, licking his fingers. He started eyeing up the rest of the food, debating if eating an omelette with his hands would be a disaster. 

“I’ve got a proposition for you.”

“Propositions? Oh I love those.” Richie swam to the edge of the tub and leaned over, dripping water on the floor. “Hit me sugar.” 

“I’m here for a few days and I need a date for some events. Do you want to be that date? I’ll pay you. You can stay here.” 

Richie thought about it then cocked his head. This wasn’t what he expected. “What kind of events?” 

“Fancy boring corporate ones.” 

“How much?” 

“Triple what I gave you last night, per day.” 

Richie tried not to react but he was pretty sure dollar signs flashed in front of his eyes. That was enough to pay off all his bills. And to maybe put some away for later. Fuck, they could finally  _ breathe  _ with that kind of cash.  But it all seemed too perfect. Richie had learned in his life that if it seemed too good to be true it was. 

“What’s the catch?” 

“Catch?”

Richie gestured at Eddie, splashing more water on the floor. “You. You’re cute. Rich. Not a dick. Probably not a murderer. Why do you need to pay me?” 

“Mhm.” Eddie looked at him, clearly deciding how much to say. Richie expected Eddie to tell him to fuck off, that it was none of his business. Instead he got something that sounded like the truth. “My boyfriend broke up with me two days ago. He said I work too much. He was supposed to come to all this shit with me. I didn’t want to go in the first place but he convinced me it would be good for my company. And for me. Now I’m stuck with the events and no date.” Then he smirked, it was mischievous and changed his whole face. Richie rather liked it. “Plus, I think you’d be fun to have along.”

He laughed, thinking about the deal. It sounded easy and it was a lot of money. Eddie didn’t set off any warning bells. So he nodded. “Okay, fuck it, I’m in. I’ll cancel my meetings.”

Eddie laughed and nodded. “Great.” He looked down at Richie’s outfit, strewn over the bathroom floor. “First things first you need new clothes.” Richie frowned but Eddie continued, “Then I’ll fill you in on some details.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She spoke again after a few seconds. “You need to leave sir.”
> 
> “Why?” He asked, challenging her. Two spots of red appeared on her cheeks, she was clearly biting back a rude response.
> 
> “I don't think this is the shop for you.”
> 
> Richie did an exaggerated look around. “Nah, I think it is. Looks like it’s clothes for dudes and I,” He leaned in, just slightly, “Am in fucking fact, a dude.”

Richie frowned at the buildings in front of him. When Eddie said that he would need new clothes Richie didn’t realized he meant  _ this _ . A bunch of fancy boutique shops with boring names and one paper thin mannequin in the window. One his own, Richie would have never even gone on this street, let alone entered one of them but Eddie had been clear. For this to work Richie needed to look the part. It was Eddie’s polite way of saying that his torn shorts and scuffed boots wouldn’t cut it. 

On the way over Eddie had told him more about the deal, and a little about himself, probably trying to convince Richie that he wasn’t going to tie him up and remove his skin for a hat or something. Eddie was a businessman- something with mergers? - and he was clearly very good at it. Richie didn’t understand the details but got that he made more money in a month than most people did in a year. Currently, they were trying to land a new client and that was the reason for the next few days and why Eddie was in town. They were supposed to wine and dine these people and convince them to sign. It was going to be a series of parties, golf and horse racing. Richie had thought it sounded awful and had said as much. 

Eddie had chuckled, nodding. “It will be. But that’s why you’re there, to keep things fun.” 

Richie still didn’t understand why Eddie wanted him there. If he wanted someone by his side there were escort services, or he had to have friends who’d be willing. But when he’d asked that Eddie had shrugged. “I like your style. And you’re attractive, you’ll be good arm candy.” 

Richie winked. “That is something I’m fucking great at, looking good.”

Which had lead to Eddie nodding and then mentioning the clothes again. He had given Richie cash, a list of outfits he needed, and where to buy item before dropping him off, promising that he’d see Richie that night for dinner.

So now Richie was here, waiting for Eddie’s assistant to show up and help him navigate the streets of the disgustly rich. He had been texting with Bev, asking what she thought about all this but now he was bored. She told him to blow it off and go to an arcade. It was a tempting idea but he didn’t want to disappoint Eddie. As he leaned against a wall, waiting for this assistant, people kept giving him dirty looks. He flipped the first few off but eventually got sick of it. 

“Fuck it,” He decided, standing and walking up to the first store. He wasn’t an idiot. He could buy clothes on his own.  He knew what they’d be doing and the people in the stores would know what he needed for all these events. 

He walked in, frowning and blinking against the blinding white light. When he could see again he saw several mannequins wearing suits or polo shirts. He glanced turned over the tag on one, whistling at the price. “Fuccckk.” He played with the sleeve, wondering if he could run to a regular department store and get some cheaper clothes, maybe Eddie would let him keep the rest of the cash. He immediately shook his head, knowing it wouldn’t work. The guy had a several hundred dollar tie, he’d spot a cheap suit in a heartbeat. 

At that thought Richie smiled to himself. The little guy was interesting. A bit tightly wound but, from what Richie gathered, he was either working or travelling all the time. It sounded like he really only had two friends - Mike, his business partner, and Stan, the guy who was supposed to help him with his outfits. Not that Richie could talk, he spent most of his free time with Bev and her girlfriend. But he knew how to have fun, how to relax and it didn’t sound like Eddie ever did either of those. He moved to the next outfit, wondering if he could convince Eddie to have his sort of fun- sneaking into a movie with stolen candy and watch movie after movie until they got caught. The poor guy would probably have a heart attack at the thought. 

While Richie laughed at this image an employee had spotted him and walked over, fake grin plastered on her face. “Sir you can’t panhandle in here.” She said, effectively blocking him from the rest of the store. 

“I’m not here to beg for money.” He said, glaring at her. He hated rich people, he decided, fucking assholes.  “I need to buy clothes.” 

She laughed, high and patronizing. “I don't think we have your-” She pursed her lips. “Size.” 

He sneered back at her. “I’m a  _ medium _ . I’m sure you can find something.” He let the sarcasm drip in his voice. She stared at him, icy. He popped his hip out and rested a hand on it, staring right back. “Well?” 

She spoke again after a few seconds. “You need to leave sir.” 

“Why?” He asked, challenging her. Two spots of red appeared on her cheeks, she was clearly biting back a rude response.

“I don't think this is the shop for you.” 

Richie did an exaggerated look around. “Nah, I think it is. Looks like it’s clothes for dudes and I,” He leaned in, just slightly, “Am in fucking fact, a dude.” 

She recoiled- from his closeness or the swearing he wasn’t sure- and frowned. “I’ll go get my manager.”

“Yea, you do that sugar.” He said, watching as she huffed and walked away. He turned, fingering some of the shirts. They were so damn soft, how did shirts even get that soft? He had grabbed two, thinking that Eddie would probably like him in something soft, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned, seeing the clerk and a second, even angrier looking, woman. 

“You need to leave,” The new woman said. “Before we call security.” She eyed the shirts he was holding, looking like she was debating if she’d need to burn them instead of hanging them back up. 

“I have money.” He took out the cash Eddie gave him, crisp hundreds folded together. This didn’t appease the women. They looked at it like it was dirty money, possibly stolen.

They didn’t speak and he sighed. “I just need some fucking clothes.”

The manager frowned, shaking her head. “You need to leave. Either on your own or by force.” 

He narrowed his eyes. “Fine.” He spat out. “Fine. Fuck both of you. Fuck this place.” He shoved the clothes back at the startled women. “I don’t fucking need you.” He flipped them both off and stormed out of the store, nearly running over a man who was entering. 

The man stepped back, startled, then looked him over. “You must be Richie.”

Richie brushed himself off, glaring at the man. He was in a smart suit, somehow making it seem casual. “You can’t be security, you’re too skinny.”

The man’s lips went thin and he tugged his suit back down. “I’m not. I’m Stan and I’m here to help you.”

“Well you can help me sue those fuckers. They kicked me out.” Richie jerked a thumb back to the shop. The women were standing in the window, watching the interaction. Richie stuck his tongue out and flipped them off again.  Stan watched, nodding.

“I have a better idea. Come with me.” Stan turned neatly on his heel and began to walk, giving Richie no chance but to follow.

Turned out that Stan’s idea of revenge was to spend lots of money other places. The shop clerks all seemed to recognize him and they were much nicer to Richie when Stan was along. Though, he suspected that some of the others would be been willing to take his money even without Stan. They seemed to care more about the cash than his appearance- which he could respect. Richie’s business wasn’t so different than theirs. Figure out what the client wants and service them. 

Stan took him to four or five stores, having him poked and prodded so all the clothes could be tailored for his lanky body. He tried to object, to say that all of it fit fine but Stan just shook his head, saying that no one bought off the rack. The whole thing took long enough that they could circle back to the first shop and pick up the newly tailored items, one of which Richie would wear tonight. As much as Richie hated to admit it they did fit well, better than anything else he had worn. He did a spin in the mirror, admiring his ass in the suit. In the reflection he could see the satisfied smirk on Stan’s face. 

“The rest will be delivered to your hotel room by tomorrow morning.” Stan told him as they left, bags in hand. Even without all the clothes Richie’s arms were full. Stan had insisted that he buy shoes, ties, even underwear. Richie couldn’t imagine how much they had spent. 

As they walked Stan was explaining how he had come to meet Eddie then they passed by the first store. 

“Give me a minute.” Richie told him. 

Stan shrugged, making the go ahead gesture. “I’ll be here if I need to bail you out of mall jail.”

Richie grinned at him. “I like you Staniel.” Then he went in. Immediately the two women were back, mouths open to object to him being there. “Don’t bother I don’t want to spend money here.”  He held up the bags, shaking them in their faces. “Because I spent it other places. So, fuck you, I don’t need you. You made a mistake, a  _ big  _ mistake.” He took a second to appreciate the shock (and possible fear?) on their faces and then added, unable to resist, “And fuck you for judging me.” He leaned in again and cackled when both took a step back. “Stuck up bitches.”

With that he turned and left the store, still laughing to himself. Stan looked up from his phone and smiled too. “Feel better?”

“Fuck yes.” Richie said, throwing back his shoulders. “Come on Jeeves, let’s go back to the hotel.” Richie said walking in one direction, missing Stan’s rueful head shake.

He let Richie got about twenty feet before calling, “The car is this way.” 

Richie looked back, seeing that Stan was pointing in the opposite direction. “You could have told me.” He said, hurrying back to Stan.

“Don’t call me Jeeves.”  Stan told him as they started walking together in the correct direction. 

Richie laughed, he had taken a shining to this guy. His intenseness and stoicism worked and Richie appreciated his forthrightness. 

“What should I know about Eddie?” He asked as they walked. He’d learned that they’d been friends for years and it sounded like Eddie needed him to survive the week. 

For a minute, Stan didn’t answer and Richie could see his internal debate about how much to reveal. 

“He’s closed off.” Stan said. “He’s been hurt in a relationship before, pretty badly, and he hasn’t trusted anyone since then, even his last boyfriend. That’s part of the reason they broke up. He works all the time,  he doesn’t know how to turn it off. This-” He gestured at Richie. “Is wildly outside of his personality but I think it’ll be good for him. To have fun for a week. Maybe he’ll relax.”

Richie smirked, “Oh I’m great at helping people relax.” 

Stan rolled his eyes, not bothering to respond to that. “Try to get him to put his phone away for more than five minutes. That would be a miracle.” 

Richie thought he had a good idea of who Eddie was, someone who worked too hard and didn’t seem to have a lot of other things in his life but who was damn good at what he did and proud of that. Still, it made Richie sad and he decided then, even if they only had a week together, he’d try to help Eddie relax. 

They went back to the hotel room which was, unsurprisingly, empty. Eddie had mentioned that he’d be gone until dinner. Stan stayed for a while and went over basic table manners with him, explaining how the forks worked and the different drinks that went with each course. Richie had absorbed very little of it and sensed that Stan knew that. 

Once Stan left he called Bev again, stretching out on their huge bed while they talked. 

“He’s not a weirdo?” Bev asked after Richie explained. “You’re not gonna wake up in a bathtub full of ice, missing a kidney?” 

“I don't think so.” He said, grabbing a candy bar from the minibar and eating it in two bites. “He seems fine, kinda lonely but not like a creep.” 

“Even if he is one just make sure you get the money upfront. Who know what kinky shit he’ll pull out.” He laughed and she continued. “But really Rich, check in with me every day. I worry.”

“Of course my love, constant check ins.” They talked for a bit and he ended up looking at his nails, still covered in flecked black polish. It gave him an idea and he said a quick goodbye to Bev, deciding that if he was going to pretend to be a kept man he should play the part. He called room service and asked for a manicurist to come up. 

As he was getting his nails done the phone rang and Richie reached for it, answering, “Penthouse prostitute, how can I help you?” 

“You shouldn’t answer this phone.” A familiar voice told him. 

Richie grinned. “Then why did you call me?” 

“To tell you not to pick up for anyone else. And to let you know that I’ll meet you in the lobby tonight at 7 for dinner. You got new clothes, correct?” Eddie replied. He sounded distracted. 

“I got tons of clothes baby, can’t wait to have you rip them off me.” The manicurist gave a small cough and Richie winked at her. 

“They’re much too expensive for that.” Eddie replied but Richie could hear the smile in his voice. “But don’t pick up the phone, you’re not exactly a regular guest and I don’t want to draw attention to you.”

“Yea, yea.” Richie replied. “Anything else boss man?”

“No, that’s all.”

They hung up and Richie looked at his hand, impressed at how nice his nails looked. He said as much and she smiled at him. The phone rang again and he picked up. “Hotel Whorehouse, one man per room guaranteed.”

Eddie again. “I told you not to pick up.” 

Richie tsked. “Then stop calling me. I can’t pass up hearing that sexy voice.” That earned him a chuckle before he hung up. 

After his manicure Richie spread his clothes out, carefully picking out his suit and even trying to do his hair. He went down to the lobby early, his bow tie undone. He had tried to figure out how to tie it with youtube but had given up, he was hoping Eddie could help.

“Sir.” Someone appeared at his side when he stepped off the elevator.

“Yea?” He asked, eyeing the redheaded man suspiciously. He had had enough of people judging him that day. 

“I’m Bill, I’m in charge of guest services here.”

Richie put a hand on his hip. “Congrats.”

Bill gave him a strained smile but soldiered on. “You’re Mr. Kaspbrak’s guest, correct?” 

He ran his tongue over his teeth, still not sure what this guy wanted. “Maybe.” 

Bill spread his hands out, “Allow me to help you then. Mr. Kaspbrak is a very good customer and I’d like to help his guests however I can.” 

Richie narrowed his eyes, still suspicious, but nodded. He was pretty sure he could take this guy if he needed to. “Alright, fine.” 

He followed Bill to a small room where he retucked Richie’s clothes, did his tie and fixed his hair. Stepping back he looked at Richie and nodded. “Presentable.”

He pointed to the mirror behind him and Richie turned to look at himself, whistling. “Presentable? Honey,  I look fucking hot.” He nodded at himself, pulling a curl or two out of the coif. “Damn, Eds is gonna pop a boner when he sees me.” 

Bill hid a smile behind his hand. “I’m not sure that’s proper dinner conversation but yes, you look good sir.” 

Richie turned and grinned at him. “Fuck yea I do. I thought fishnets were my sexiest outfit but I was wrong.” He leaned in, kissing Bill’s cheek. “Thanks toots.”

When he moved back Bill was bright red. Richie winked at him and left, making his way back to the lobby. He stretched out on one of the couches, and pulling out his phone and playing candy crush until Bill walked over and reminded him that feet didn’t go on the furniture. Reluctantly Richie sat up, watching people come and go from the lobby. Finally, he saw Eddie enter and watched him. He looked exhausted, running a hand through his hair as he looked around until he finally saw Richie. He gave Richie a tired smile and walked over. 

“You clean up good.” Eddie said as Richie stood.

He gave another spin, unable to resist. “I do don’t I?” He looked down at himself. “I make a pretty good kept man.” 

Eddie laughed. “Are you ready for dinner?” 

Richie nodded, “I’m fucking starved.” Eddie winced and Richie made a mental note to try not to swear at dinner. 

On their way Eddie explained a little more about the night between looking at his phone and checking emails. Stan was right, it rarely left his line of sight. “The company been doing poorly but I think I can turn it around, if we get in now. But one of the owners, Henry, doesn’t want to sell. He’s been slippery, cancelling our meetings or routing me to his secretary.” Eddie frowned. “I don’t appreciate it. But now he finally agreed to dinner- all the shit this week is for him. We’ll be eating with him and his business partner, Ben.”

Richie nodded. The way Eddie explained it Ben sounded like a good guy but Henry seemed like a total ass. Both were reluctant to sell but for different reasons that Eddie didn’t have time to explain.

“Mike may come too.” Eddie added as they pulled up to the restaurant. “If he finishes a proposal he’s been working on. Otherwise you’ll meet him tomorrow.” He opened the door and got out of the car, waiting for Richie. Then he paused. “Have you ever been to a place like this?”

Richie looked at the restaurant. It was French and looked pretentious as fuck. “Nah but your man Stan gave me some tips.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow, “Was one of those tips not to say ‘nah’?” 

He smirked and leaned in, smoothing down a piece of Eddie’s hair. “I think you like it baby, my shitty english turns you on.” He pressed a kiss to Eddie’s neck, feeling his skin growing warmer under his lips.

Eddie stepped back, shaking his head. “Not here.” He coughed. “And maybe I do. But this isn’t the place. I needed a date and you’re it. Just- try not to speak.” Eddie said, turning and walking in.

“Whatever you say sweet lips.” Richie said, hurrying behind him. They were brought to a table and Richie was introduced to two men- one was grinning and wearing cowboy boots the other was gaunt, his eyes flicked over Richie in a way he didn’t really like. 

“This is Henry.” Eddie said, introducing the cruel looking man as they sat. 

“Pleasure.” Henry said, still watching Richie. “You must be new. Eddie’s last boyfriend was a bit more-” He paused, letting his eyes sail over Richie, who was leaning forward with his elbows on the table. “Refined.” 

Richie sucked his teeth then said, with a cocky grin, “Ya know Mr. Bowers, where I come from refined is just another word for boring. Plus,” He leaned in, putting a hand over Eddie's. “I think my Eddie was ready for something more- exciting. You wouldn’t understand, being very refined and all.” 

Henry opened his mouth, probably to deliver another rude comment but Eddie jumped in, asking how their flights were. The conversation quickly shifted to boring business talk.  Richie didn’t understand most of it but he liked listening to Eddie verbally spar with Henry. He was a spitfire and Richie could tell how much Henry annoyed him. Ben, like Richie, took a backseat to all of it, mostly sipping his whiskey and people watching. 

Before long one of the first courses came out. Richie tried to mimic Eddie’s actions but when he put the weird brown thing in his mouth he immediately spat it into his napkin, taking a huge drink of water to wash the taste away. Eddie was too far in a debate with Henry to notice but Ben did and laughed.

“I never liked snails either.” He commented, poking the offending food on his own plate. “I could do without most of this fancy food honestly. I grew up on Big Macs and milkshake, my palate isn’t refined enough for this.” He took a drink of his whiskey. “At least this never disappoints.”

Richie smiled, grateful to find someone normal here. “Yea none of this,” He waved around. “Is me.”  He didn’t want to add anything else but Ben nodded like he understood. 

“Sometimes we get dragged into this world whether we want to be here or not.” He said, glancing at Henry, who had just let out a barking laugh. Richie wanted to ask more but Eddie’s attention turned to Ben, asking him a complicated question about real estate markets. Richie spent the rest of the meal moving food around his plate. 

As they drove home he could tell that things hadn’t gone as planned. Eddie seemed agitated and on edge, barely answering Richie’s questions as he tapped on his phone. “Let’s get McDonalds.” Richie said as he saw the familiar golden arches. 

Eddie looked at him. “We just spent several hundreds of dollars on a meal.”

“And it sucked. I want fries.” Eddie started to shake his head but Richie pushed out his bottom lip, pouting. “Please baby, I’ll be good to you if you’re good to me.” He ran a finger over Eddie’s chest.

“I’m already paying you for that.” He muttered but he leaned forward, rapping a knuckle on the glass and telling the driver to to through the drive through. Before long the backseat smelled like burgers and fries. 

“You gotta try it.” Richie was insisting, holding up a fry dipped in ice cream. “Come on, open up.”

Eddie looked skeptical but parted his lips, letting Richie place the food in. He got one for himself as Eddie chewed thoughtfully, his expression unreadable. Finally he swallowed and nodded. “That was… good. Can I have more?”

“No need to sound so surprised.” Richie commented, slapping Eddie’s hand as he reached for the fries. “I’ll do it.” Richie spent the rest of the car ride feeding Eddie fries, even earning a laugh or two as he did his best walrus impression. 

When they got back to the hotel room Richie went to change, he couldn’t be in the suit for a minute longer. When he came out, wearing the pajama bottoms that Eddie had bought him and nothing else, he couldn’t find the smaller man. 

Eventually he noticed that the balcony door was open. Stepping outside he found Eddie leaning over the railing, smoking a cigarette. 

“Those will kill you ya know.” Richie told him, standing next to Eddie, letting their shoulders touch. Eddie seemed melancholy again, Richie got the impression that smoking was only something he did when stressed.  He looked good though, the cigarette dangling between his fingers, his cheeks hollowing as he took a drag. 

“Everything will kill you if you do it for long enough.” 

Richie looked out at the city, at all the lights. “You’ve got a great view.” 

Eddie shrugged. “I pick the penthouse because it’s quiet, not for the view.” He paused. “I don't like LA much. I’d prefer somewhere quiet.” 

“Like San Diego?” Richie joked. 

“No, like-” He paused, still looking out at the lights. “I have a place in Montana. It’s gorgeous. A big farm and the closet neighbors are miles away. You can see stars.”

“It’s been a long time since I’d seen stars.” Richie admitted. He moved behind Eddie, starting to massage his shoulders. “How often do you go out there?”

Eddie chuckled. “It’s been a year since I’ve gone. Things have been too busy. I was hoping to go after my deal with Henry and Ben but-” He shrugged. “After tonight I’m not so sure.” 

Eddie explained the pieces Richie had missed- Henry is willing to sell but doesn’t like deal Eddie’s company offered. Ben didn’t want to sell. He started the company after college, it was a small architecture firm at first but quickly grew. It was his baby. 

“Hard to sell your dream.” Richie said, untucking Eddie’s shirt and massaging his lower back. 

Eddie hummed, not agreeing but understanding. He was silent for a minute then asked. “Do you have any dreams Richie?”

“Besides you without pants?” He asked, winding his fingers to the front of Eddie’s pants and unbuttoning them. 

He chuckled. “Maybe something a little bigger.”

“Don’t sell yourself short.” Richie said, palming Eddie over his pants. Eddie chuckled but still waited for a real answer. “I wanted to be a radio DJ. Everyone tells me I talk enough.” 

“Wanted?” Eddie asked, arching back as Richie’s hand slipped into his pants, grabbing his half hard dick. 

“Mhm.” Richie started kissing his neck. Eddie turned around, his eyes asking him to continue his story. Richie took the opportunity to start unbuttoning his shirt while he explained. 

“I made it through a semester of community college. Had an internship. Money was tight and I started doing this.” He leaned in and kissed Eddie’s neck to make sure he understood what Richie meant. “And this was easier. I made more money and I’m good at it.” He shrugged. “So I dropped out.” He pushed Eddie’s shirt off his shoulders and pulled off his undershirt, running his hands over Eddie's bare chest. “Never looked back.” 

Eddie keened into the touch,  his eyes closing. “Do you ever wish you had stayed?” 

Richie leaned in, licking Eddie’s nipple and enjoying how he shivered under his touch. “Nah baby, never.” He kissed Eddie’s chest. “Let’s go inside, I can think of much more interesting things to talk about, like your favorite position in bed.”

Eddie nodded, letting Richie lead him inside and help him forget about the business part of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo! glad you guys like chap 1 (and I love how many people have never heard of Pretty Woman. Please dont watch it and compare it to this fic, there's some basic scenes and that's it)   
> this chap does have one of my fav pretty woman scenes- yelling at awful shop keeps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you on the menu?” Richie didn’t want to admit it but the thought of Eddie being auctioned off made his stomach sour.
> 
> Eddie laughed, shaking his head. “No way. I used to but it’s been years. I don’t usually even attend to bid. Mike is up there this time though, we’ll see who wins him.”
> 
> Mike had returned with their drinks and shook his head. “Don't remind me. This was a terrible idea on my part. And now John dropped out so we’re one short.”
> 
> “I’ll do it.” Richie offered. Both men turned to him, surprised. “I’m used to people paying for my time. Why not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some unsavory comments from Henry. Nothing too forward but some implied things.

Eddie was already gone when Richie woke up the next morning. He took his time getting ready, ordering waffles again and turning on the TV while he texted Bev about his night. As the Price is Right started Eddie walked in, clearly just back from working out. He was in short shorts and a fitted shirt, sweat rolling off him. It was a good look. 

“Hey there baby, I missed you.” He said as Eddie walked in, still toweling off. “You didn’t need to leave, we could have worked out here.” He added, walking over to Eddie, his fingers playing at the bottom of the sweat soaked shirt. “Come on, let me help you out of these dirty clothes.” He leaned in, his hand playing at Eddie’s shirt and licking up some of the sweat on Eddie’s neck. With some pride he noticed how Eddie leaned into it, his eyes closing. 

It looked like Eddie was thinking about it but shook his head, his hands going to RIchie’s and stalling them. “I’d love to. But we have a charity event to attend.” 

“Charity?” Richie leaned in again, his hands pressing against Eddie’s hips. “I’m very giving. And I don’t need to leave the room for it.” He nuzzled under Eddie’s ear.

“Be that as it may,” Eddie said. “We still need to go to this. Henry and Ben will be there, it’s another chance to convince them to sell.” 

“More Henry. Fantastic.” Richie scowled and Eddie gave him a small shrug, starting to move away. Richie wasn’t quite ready to let him go though. His hand wrapped in the fabric of Eddie’s shirt. “What’s in it for me?” He asked, spread his palm across Eddie’s stomach.

“How about all that money I’m paying you?” Eddie asked, keening forward as Richie’s fingers pushed under his shorts. 

“No angel, I want something else.” Richie told him, his fingers brushing the wiry hairs. 

Eddie’s eyes snapped open, clearly skeptical. “What?” 

Richie’s hand wrapped around Eddie’s dick, stroking him gently. “Take tomorrow off. Spend the day with me. I’ll be as classy as you want.” He slid a finger over Eddie’s slit, enjoying the hiss that escaped from him. “Or as unclassy, you decide.” If Stan was right Eddie haven’t taken a day off in a long time and Richie knew he needed it. Plus, the idea of spending some time with Eddie not at an event or with other people was appealing. 

Eddie nodded as Richie’s hand pushed his shorts to the ground, his other hand going to cup Eddie’s balls. “Fine. Okay.” 

“That’s what I like to hear baby.” He started stroking Eddie. “Should we take this to the shower?” Richie asked, “Get clean and dirty at the same time?” 

“Yes.” Eddie agreed, letting Richie lead him to the bathroom. Both stripped down, Eddie’s eyes eagerly taking in Richie even though they’d been naked together only a few hours ago. Richie liked how it, the hunger in Eddie’s eyes. His own cock jumped to attention, begging to be touched. As they entered the shower Richie leaned in, kissing Eddie’s neck and throat, his hands going back to Eddie’s cock.

“Can I- can I touch you?” Eddie asked, his fingers digging into Richie’s shoulders. Eddie hadn’t offered before and Richie hadn’t asked, waiting until after they were done to go in the bathroom and finish himself off but god, did he want Eddie to touch him. 

“Sure dollface, just be gentle. I’m delicate.” Richie told him, earning a chuckle from Eddie. He tried not to gasp as Eddie’s hands travelled down his skin, slowly running over his chest and down to the V in his hips. They paused on Richie’s tattoos, a thumb swiping over the small designs. It had been a long time since someone had touched Richie like that, like they cared about him and wanted him to please him. He had to bite his lip as Eddie palmed him, still gentle, his eyes focused on Richie’s expression. 

“Fuck Eds,” he said, unable to stop himself from arching into the touch. “You’re such a fucking tease.” 

Eddie chuckled, still not grabbing him. “I didn’t know you’d be so eager.” He made a loose circle with his fingers, barely touching Richie’s growing erection.  Richie could feel Eddie growing harder under his hand, clearly he wasn’t the only one turned on by this. 

Without warning Eddie pushed him against the shower wall, starting to stroke Richie in earnest. Richie groaned, letting his head fall back. Eddie’s lips were on his collarbone, mouthing over his wet skin. As Eddie’s lips travelled Richie wondered what it’d be like to kiss him properly. It wasn’t something Richie often thought again, normally the thought churned his stomach but this was loving and sensual. Nothing about Eddie’s actions were hurried, his other finger cradled Richie’s balls and his lazy kisses continued. It wasn’t the quick fuck in the back of a car that Richie was used to, where the guy barely even wanted Richie’s name. This was something more, even if Richie didn’t know what exactly. 

Eddie’s hand tightened on him, his wrist twisting and drawing a moan from Richie. “I thought you’d be impossible to shut up during sex.” Eddie told him, his hand speeding up enough to draw pants from him. “You have been so far.” 

This is different, Richie wanted to say. This isn’t for show. But he didn’t, he couldn’t. Instead he looked down at Eddie, enjoying his cocky grin, and said, “You want me louder baby? I can be loud, I can talk all day, if that’s what you want.” With that he moved his own hands back to Eddie, stroking him in time with Eddie’s hand. “Your hand feels so good baby, so strong on me. I love it. Go faster baby, give me _ more _ .” He whined excessively on the last word, making Eddie roll his eyes. 

“I liked it more when you were moaning.” Eddie joked.

“I wasn’t-” Before Richie could finish Eddie palmed his head and Richie moaned loudly, keening into him,

“Weren’t what?” Eddie asked and Richie knew he needed to retaliate. He pushed Eddie’s hand off him and took both of them in his hands, stroking them together. 

“Oh fuck,” Eddie said, his head falling to Richie’s shoulder and making small needy noises.  

“Maybe later, sugar, we’re in a hurry remember.” Richie teased, speeding up his hands. He glanced down, admiring how good their cocks looked together. He wanted to tell Eddie, to say something but then Eddie’s breath hitched and Richie knew he was close. Eddie’s hands were on his shoulder, nails digging into Richie’s skin. 

“Fuck!” Eddie cried once more before decorating Richie’s leg with white stripes. Richie wasn’t far behind, cumming on Eddie’s thigh. Eddie leaned against his chest for a minute and Richie put his head on Eddie’s, both catching their breathes. 

“God, that was good.” Eddie told him, lifting his head 

“Aw babycakes, I’m always good for what ails you. I’ve got the magic hands- and tongue, and mouth-” Richie said, smirking. Eddie scoffed but smiled at him. They stayed there for a second, just looking at each other and, for a second, Richie thought he was going to kiss him and, in that moment, Richie probably would have let him. He even wanted Eddie too but the moment passed and Eddie stepped back, grabbing the soap and lathering up. 

“Help me get my back?” He asked.

“Happily.” Richie said, grabbing the loofa and running his hands over Eddie’s back. 

 

\----

“You’re late Eddie.” An attractive black man said as they walked up, looking surprised and a little annoyed. “I was about to call the police.”

“That’s a little extreme Mike.” Eddie replied. 

“You’ve been twenty minutes early for every event we’ve ever had.” The man said. Then he looked at Richie and smiled. “But maybe you had a good reason.” He extended a hand. “I’m Mike Hanlon, Eddie’s business partner.”

“Richie Tozier, Eddie’s sex partner.” 

Eddie groaned but Mike laughed. “Excellent. Good to meet you Richie.” He looked back at Eddie. “Can we get back to the event now? You need to wine and dine Henry and I need a drink, or three. I hate this stuff.” 

“Get us some too will you?” Eddie called after Mike’s retreating form. He flashed them a thumbs up and continued walking. 

“So that’s Mike.” Eddie told him, turning to Richie and adjusting his tie.

“Does he know?” Richie asked, bending down as Eddie straightened his tie. It had been fine until Richie had pushed Eddie down in the limo, giving him a quick blow job to calm his nerves. He was sure the driver had heard and even more sure that he didn’t care. He needed something closer to normal after their time in the shower, something he was used to. 

Eddie nodded. “He does. I texted him. I didn’t want him to think this was serious.”

Richie swallowed, trying not to sound hurt, “I like him. I’ll like him even more if he returns with those drinks.” There was nothing wrong with Eddie’s reply, he was right. 

As Eddie checked in with people Richie looked around, taking in the event. It was supposed to be casual, it was picnicked themed, but Richie had never been to a picnic that had sushi and a flambe station. He supposed it was more of how the other half lived. 

After the shower, as they got dressed, Eddie had explained the event. It was an annual fundraiser for cancer. Eddie helped every year in memory of his dad. Richie had tried to say something, offer condolences but Eddie had shook his head, making it clear he didn’t want to talk about it  as he continued with his explanation. Henry and Ben would be there and Eddie was likely to be busy so if Richie saw them he was supposed to be on his best behavior and try to convince them to meet with Eddie, if he could. 

“So you spend all this money on a fundraiser rather than just giving the money to the charity? Do I have that right?” Richie asked as he stole a shrimp off a waiter’s plate.

Eddie shrugged. “Pretty much. The donations end up being sizable and the overheard is covered by my company. I’m sure this seems ridiculous to you but it’s what people expect.”

“You’re right, it does.” Richie agreed, looking around. He couldn’t fathom how much this had cost. It had to be tens of thousands of dollars. They had a lawn games that sprawled across the lawn, waiters delivering drinks and food as people played croquet and bocce ball. 

“The auction alone usually raises over 30 thousand.” Eddie added, smiling and waving to another couple. 

Richie whistled, impressed. “What do you auction off? Rare artifacts from distant lands?”

“Dates.” Eddie said absentmindedly, taking a piece of bruschetta from a passing waiter. 

“Dates?” Richie turned to him and Eddie nodded.

“With some of the single bachelors .” Eddie offered Richie a bite and he leaned in, eating the remainder from Eddie’s outstretched hand.

“Are you on the menu?” Richie didn’t want to admit it but the thought of Eddie being auctioned off made his stomach sour. 

Eddie laughed, shaking his head. “No way. I used to but it’s been years. I don’t usually even attend to bid. Mike is up there this time though, we’ll see who wins him.”

Mike had returned with their drinks and shook his head. “Don't remind me. This was a terrible idea on my part. And now John dropped out so we’re one short.”

“I’ll do it.” Richie offered. Both men turned to him, surprised. “I’m used to people paying for my time. Why not.” 

Eddie frowned like he wanted to argue but Mike was already nodding, looking relieved. “Great! We’ll need to get you on the schedule, here come with me.” He looked at Eddie, “You handle the clients, I’ll get Richie here ready.”

“But-” Eddie started but Mike was already leading him away. 

“The auction starts in an hour. We won’t be able to change the programs but at least you can tell the announcer your info.” Mike explained, taking Richie to a small stage. “Everyone will line up back here. I’ll get you the questionnaire.” Richie nodded, sipping his drink as Mike disappeared. He could make fun of this party all he wanted but at least the drinks were strong.

“Well hello there.” The voice sent shivers down his spine and Richie turned, fake smile on his face. 

“Hey sugar.” He said, leaning against the stage. Of course Henry was here. The point of this was to convince him to agree to Eddie’s deal.  “How are you enjoying this fine day?” 

Henry grinned, predatory. “Better now that I’m with you.” He looked around. “You’re alone? I thought that Kaspbrak kept you on a tight leash.”

“I don’t mind a good leash.” Richie replied, making Henry laugh. 

“I don't think we go to know each other well enough yesterday.” The way Henry looked at him made it clear what he meant. 

“I’m with Eddie.” Richie replied, trying to keep his tone light. 

“For now.” Henry replied. Richie didn’t respond, craning his neck and hoping that Mike would return soon. 

“You’re in the auction?” Henry continued. Richie nodded, watching Henry’s lips curl into a grinch like grin. “Excellent. I was planning to skip that but if you’re in it.” He reached over, fingering Richie’s collar. “Maybe I’ll stay after all.”

Richie wanted to run. He’d been in this line of work for long enough that he knew to trust his instincts and right now they were telling him to not be alone with this man. Ever. But unlike the streets, here he couldn’t run. He had to stay put and convince Henry not to care about him. 

“No need, I’m sure it’ll be boring.” Richie tried but Henry laughed, eyes glinting.

“With you I get the feeling it’ll be anything but.”

Richie tried to think of something else to say, something to make him lose interest, but Mike appeared, frowning as he looked at Henry. “You’re not supposed to be back here, Mr. Bowers.” Mike said, standing between him and Richie. 

“I’ll leave.” He glanced at Richie. “I got everything I wanted anyway.” 

He sauntered away and Mike turned to Richie, shaking his head, his eyes narrowed. “Don’t do this to Eddie. He’s a good guy. I don’t understand what he’s doing and I don’t need to know but he doesn’t deserve his date cheating on him with Henry.” Mike’s tone had shifted so quickly it surprised Richie. He hadn’t expected the anger. 

Richie put his hands up, asking for mercy. “I don’t want to fuck around with Henry. He came to me. I like Eddie, I don’t want to hurt him.” 

Mike regarded him for a second and Richie added, “Scout’s honor big man.” 

Then Mike smiled and relaxed, handing Richie a sheet of paper. “Good. You’ll need to fill this out.” He paused and glanced at Richie. “I think you’re good for Eddie. He seems more relaxed already.” 

Richie nodded and then Mike walked away, promising to give him more details later. As he filled out his bio he thought about what he had said to Henry. It was true, something he didn’t realize until they had left his mouth. He did like Eddie. He had impulsively signed up for this auction but now he wished he hadn’t, he’d rather be at Eddie’s side, making bad innuendos and watching Eddie blush. He liked Eddie’s blush. 

What was happening to him?

He couldn’t think about it too much. He was just Eddie’s hired whore for the week. That was it. There was a good chance that Henry was going to win him in the auction and that loomed greater in his mind. He reminded himself that there were worse people he’d spent the night with, much worse. And this ‘date’ wasn’t supposed to be anything more than a quiet night in. He could handle it. 

Mike came back, picking up his sheet and giving him the details. He’d be the second person so at least it’d be over soon. Soon they were lining up, listening to someone announce the 5th annual auction and thanking everyone for coming. Richie’s nerves started. It wasn’t even that he was between two men who probably owned private islands, it was that this was a stark reminder of how much he didn’t belong. This world looked down on him, on his profession, but had no issues auctioning off people’s time for charity. It was a strange contrast, one that he didn’t like to think about as he waited for his cue. 

The person in front of him walked on stage and Richie heard hoops and hollers as the announcer talked about his golf score and second house in Miami. The bidding began at 500$, eventually reaching 2,200. 

Then he was being ushered out. He hadn’t known what to expect but there was a cat walk and bright lights, people staring. He could barely see the crowd but he found Eddie, sitting in the front. He didn’t want to admit how relieved he was to see him there. Richie gave him a small wave as he walked down the catwalk, listening to the bio he’d written. He put an extra pop in his steps, refusing to be nervous in front of this crowd. 

“Richie enjoys pina coladas, getting caught in the rain, he’s not into yoga.” The announcer chucked. “No really, Richie’s idea of a perfect date is a movie at home with a ton of candy and popcorn. He’s looking for someone who loves nicknames and a good time. Anyone with a mullet need not apply. The furthest he’s been from home is Texas, which he counts as a foreign country.” 

Richie finished his spin on the catwalk, popping a hip as he waited for the bidding to start.

“Bidding will start at 500$.” 

Several paddles went up, including Eddie’s. 

“600.” Most paddles stayed up. Richie scanned the crowd, seeing several men and women voting on him. His eyes found the person he was worried about, Henry, sitting near the back. His paddle stayed up through 700, 1000, 2000… other paddles started to fall but Henry and Eddie kept upping the ante. 

Richie glanced at Eddie, seeing how determined he looked. Richie was sure he knew who else was bidding. He wondered what had happened between them that they competed like this and if Henry really wanted him or just to piss of Eddie. Neither option was great. 

“2500.” It was just the two of them now. Richie started to get nervous, Eddie had already paid him alot for the week, how much was he really worth to him? 

“3000.” Eddie’s paddle didn’t falter. 

The bidding made it to 5000 before the announcer slowed. Richie closed his eyes, not wanting to see who won. “5000 going once, going twice… sold! To Edward Kaspbrak! First time bidder, big time spender.” 

Richie’s breath came out with a whoosh, relief flooding through him. He glanced at Eddie, who looked relieved too. Then at Henry, who looked angry. 

He was ushered backstage and only had to wait a minute for Eddie to show up. He hurried in, seeing Richie and breathing a sigh of relief. He reached out like he wanted to grab Richie but stopped himself, smiling at him instead. 

“Getting to be an expensive week for you.” Richie told him, wishing that Eddie had grabbed him. He was surprised how much he wanted the touch. 

Eddie laughed. “Maybe.” He swallowed, looking up at him. “But it’s been worth it so far.”

Richie grinned, “Aw baby, we’ve barely even gotten started.” He walked over to Eddie, putting a hand on his cheek. “Now that you paid even more for me we’ll need to find a way to celebrate. What do you like? Whips? School girls? Time to break out those big guns.”

“Just you.” Eddie replied as he turned his head to take Richie’s thumb in his mouth, sucking on it gently. 

Richie’s breath hitched. “Can we leave?” He asked, surprised how affected his voice was.

“I need to go tell Mike, I’ll be right back.” Eddie promised, waiting until Richie nodded. “Don’t go anywhere.” 

“I’ll wait right here baby.” 

Eddie nodded and left. Richie slumped against the desk, wondering what the hell he was doing, letting himself feel like this for a client. He wasn’t alone for long, Henry turned the corner, walking to him.  Richie stiffened as he did, looking around for anyone else. They were alone, the backstage had cleared out once the show started. 

“Well well well Eddie paid a lot for you, again. Seems to be a pattern. He can’t get a real date, had to pay a whore?”  Richie looked surprised and Henry laughed. “Yea I figured it out, it wasn’t hard.” He looked Richie over, sneering. “So what’s so special about you? Your mouth that talented?” 

“Fuck you.” Richie spat out. 

“Oh, he’s got claws. I can see why he likes you. Seems like you’d put up a good fight.” Henry strode over, running a finger over Richie’s cheek. He glared at Henry but didn’t move, refusing to give him the satisfaction. “Tell me Richie how much did he pay you? I can double it. You can spend time with me instead. Promise I’m more fun.” Richie shook his head and Henry laughed. “Oh now you’re picky? Is that it?” He leaned in. “You’re just a cheap low class street hooker Richie. Eddie can dress you up however he wants but we know the truth, that you’re  _ nothing _ . He’ll cast you aside when he’s done with you. Maybe then you’ll be less picky.” Henry stepped back and Richie didn’t speak, his hands curled into fists as he tried to control his breathing.

“I always get what I want Richie.” Henry told him,  giving him another grin. “Always.” Then he left and Richie could finally breathe. He was shaken by what had happened. The one thing he always had in his profession was a choice, he could turn people down if he didn’t like them but Henry was threatening to take that away and it made him angry. He knew he probably had nothing to fear, it was likely that Henry was only interested in him because he was with Eddie, but he didn’t like the way Henry talked to him or how powerless he felt.  He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to try and calm down. 

By the time Eddie returned his breathing was under control but he was still angry. “What’s wrong?” Eddie asked, rushing to him but again not touching him. Eddie was the first person he’d been with who waited for Richie to touch him. It was such a stark contrast to Henry that Richie nearly cried. 

“Henry knows.” 

That was all he needed to say, Eddie figured out the rest. The anger that burned in Eddie’s eyes was immediate and intense. “That fucker. Did he touch you?” Richie shook his head, he wasn't going to tell Eddie. The other man breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry you got dragged into this.” 

“You really have to go into business with him?” Richie didn’t get it, there had to be other companies Eddie could buy. Ones that didn’t mean him working with Henry. 

“Unfortunately.” Eddie looked at Richie, trying to assess if he was really okay. “What do you want to do?” 

Another thing Richie wasn’t used to- being asked what he wanted. He forced himself to smile and say, “Whatever you want baby, you paid for it.” 

Eddie tapped his lips. “Well we can leave this at least. I got to talk to Ben earlier and I don’t think they need me for the rest of the night.” Richie nodded, relieved. He didn’t want to be around these people anymore. Eddie thought for a second then brightened,  “I have an idea.” He held out his hand, letting Richie take it as he started to text someone on his phone. As they left, Richie tried to forget about what Henry had said and the fear it had instilled in him. But it was hard. Eddie seemed to realized, he asked Richie about it once more but he just shook his head, he didn't want to talk about it. Eddie nodded and returned to his phone, typing out messages. 

It wasn’t until they were back in the hotel that Richie asked, “What exactly are we doing?” He had expected Eddie to take him to a fancy restaurant, or maybe dressage or something else weird that only insanely rich people did. 

“Your date.” Eddie told him, opening the door to their room. Richie smiled as he saw a beautifully arranged array of snacks, blankets and pillows in front of their TV. He laughed at the last piece, two pairs of sweatpants and cotton tees. Eddie looked worried. “I didn’t think you’d want to wear anything you bought so-” 

He leaned down, kissing Eddie’s cheek. “This is amazing. No one has ever done anything like this for me.” It was true, he didn’t know the last time he’d been on a real date, it wasn’t a priority. 

Eddie looked relieved. “You can pick out a movie, I’ll go change.” Richie thought about offering to help him change but decided against it, instead watching Eddie leave as he changed himself. It was the first time he’d been comfortable all week. Even sweatpants were nicer when you were wealthy. 

When Eddie came back he had picked out a movie and opened a box of sweet tarts. He let his eyes drift over Eddie. “I’ve never seen your casual look.” Eddie tugged at the shirt, looking uncomfortable. Richie rose, taking his hands. “I like it.” It was a different side of Eddie, one that felt like something he’d wear on a Saturday night in with his boyfriend- Richie stopped himself. He couldn’t go down that road. 

“Thanks.” Eddie glanced at the TV. “What did you pick?”

“Godzilla. A classic.” Richie started the movie, opening more snacks. When he looked at Eddie he saw that he was on his phone, sending emails and texts. “Put that away.” He said, leaning next to him as the movie began. 

“In a minute.” Eddie promised. Richie shrugged, eating his candy and watching the mayhem unfold. Twenty minutes in and Eddie was still on his phone. 

“Eds,” Richie nuzzled him, suddenly wanting Eddie’s attention. “The point of you paying me is to enjoy my marvelous company.”

“A minute.” He said, typing out another email. Richie saw what his friends meant, Eddie’s need to always be on his phone, working. 

He leaned forward, grabbing twizzlers and absentmindedly eating one while running the other over Eddie’s arm and up his neck. Eddie glanced at him but didn’t say anything. When Richie ran the twizzler over his mouth he finally cracked a smile and Richie said, “Come on sugar, you know you want this.” 

Eddie parted his lips, letting the candy slide in. He bit it off, watching Richie’s reaction.

“Shit baby, that shouldn’t be so hot.” Eddie laughed as he chewed, finally putting his phone down. He turned towards Richie, smiling at him. Richie wanted to kiss him, he even started to lean in but then Eddie darted left, taking another bite of the candy. 

“I missed a lot of the movie.” He said, glancing at the screen. 

“We can restart it.” Richie offered and Eddie nodded, pulling Richie closer as he skipped back to the beginning. 

“I’ve never seen this.” He admitted, grabbing a box of necro wafers and opening them, popping several in his mouth.

Richie frowned. “You have the worst taste in candy.” 

“Hey, these are underappreciated. Everyone goes for the m&ms or starburst but no one appreciated the subtlety of a chocolate wafer.”

Richie raised an eyebrow, not believing him. “Let me try one.” He said, opening his mouth. Eddie popped one in and Richie chewed, frowning. “Peach, you might be a genius in the business world but your taste in candy is awful.” He tossed some sweet tarts in his mouth to get the taste out and Eddie laughed. 

“Whatever. I’ll keep these to myself.” 

Richie poured more into his hand, “Try these, these are real candy.” Eddie looked skeptical but nodded, letting Richie feed him a disc. As Eddie chewed he found himself again think about those lips. He had an urge to eat the pop rocks and kiss Eddie, to share the tiny explosions with him.

Eddie was shaking his head. “Too sweet.” 

Richie rolled his eyes. “Sugar I think you’re broken.” He moved back, pulling Eddie’s arm around him as they watched the movie. It was a as close to a perfect date as Richie could imagine, even if Eddie fell asleep during the second move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my close friends loves necro wafers. I think they're disgusting.  
> The auction replaced the horse race. This was a lot more fun anyway (thanks for the idea Amy!!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie turned around, “For you.” He said, offering Richie the small stuffed bear.
> 
> Richie looked from the bear to Eddie, “Why?”
> 
> “Because you made me take a day off.” Eddie told him, looking fondly at Richie. It had been a long time, if ever, since someone had looked at him like that. And Richie had never gotten a gift like this before. The urge to kiss Eddie rose in him again so instead he hugged the bear, smiling.

Richie woke the next day to a pleasant surprise; Eddie was still in the bed. He was curled into a ball, far from Richie, but he was there. 

“Hey sugar,” Richie leaned over, kissing his shoulder. “You gotta wake up.”

Eddie swiped at him, grunting. Richie chuckled. “Well you’re just a damn peach in the morning.” He moved over, wrapping his arms around Eddie so he enveloped the smaller man. He nuzzled Eddie’s hair, trying to slowly wake him up. He just grunted again so Richie flipped them both so he was laying on top of the smaller man, using one hand to push Eddie’s arms above his head. 

“If you don’t wake up on your own I’ll have to wake you up.” He teased. This finally got Eddie to open his eyes. He grinned at Richie, stretching. He looked adorable, like a sweet snack that Richie wanted to devour.  

“And how do you plan to do that?” Eddie asked, arching his hips up as much as he could. 

“I think you know.” Richie said with a wink, bending down to Eddie’s neck. Then he blew a raspberry into his neck, making Eddie giggle and writhe under him. 

“You jerk!” Eddie squealed, trying to escape as Richie blew another one. Eddie struggled against his arms, laughing and wiggling. Richie started laughing too as he moved down to Eddie’s stomach, blowing a third one near his belly button. Eddie grabbed his head, trying to force Richie away. “You’re the worst!” He said, pulling Richie back up.

Richie laughed, letting Eddie pull him up until they were face to face. “The worst.” Eddie repeated, still smiling. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Richie replied, bending down and nuzzling his nose against Eddie’s. He could feel Eddie’s breath mixing with his own and he wanted to close the gap. It would be so easy, less than an inch separated them. He knew Eddie was thinking the same thing, his breathing changed slightly. 

“Richie-” He started, his voice soft and his lips parted and perfectly kissable. 

Moving quickly Richie shimmied back down to Eddie’s groin, pulling off his pajamas and boxers and taking his morning erection into his mouth. He started to bob his head, wrapped in the familiarity of this. Before long Eddie was calling his name for a different reason. 

Once they had showered and ate breakfast Eddie turned to Richie, “So what are we doing today?” 

Richie smirked, walking over to Eddie and putting his hands on Eddie’s hips. He was in a surprisingly casual outfit, a salmon colored shirt and jeans. He looked good. 

“Ah baby, I’ve got big plans for you.” Richie told him, tucking a piece of hair behind Eddie’s ear. “Some of them even involve leaving this room.” 

“I’m yours.” Eddie told him, smiling up at him.

“Oh, just what I like to hear. Call that fancy limo of yours, let’s get this party started.” Eddie nodded, reaching for his phone and texting his driver. When he was done Richie plucked the phone from Eddie’s hand, ignoring his protests. “Leave this here today. Humor me. I want your full attention. I’ll make it worth your while.”

It took a few seconds but eventually Eddie nodded, letting Richie toss his phone on the bed. 

They went downstairs, where the car was already waiting. Richie saw Bill watching them and gave him a small wave, enjoying the rueful smile he returned. He gave the driver an address and they were off.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Eddie asked, leaning against Richie as he put an arm around Eddie. 

“You’ll know soon enough.” Richie replied, kissing the top of his head. “Just enjoy the view.”

Eddie sat up, looking Richie up and down and smiling, “Oh, I will.” 

Richie laughed, surprised. “Oh, Eds gets off a good one! You’re funny without your phone.”

“Hey!” Eddie hit his chest. “I’m funny with my phone too!”

“No, with your phone you’re too busy worrying about the next email you have to write to think of jokes.” He teased. Eddie rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. 

Before long they were pulling into a parking lot, Eddie was looking out the window, still trying to figure out where they were. 

“A fair?” He asked as they stepped out. 

Richie nodded. “A fair Eds, complete with terrible food, carnies and fun. I figured it had been a while since you’ve had this type of fun.”  
Eddie nodded, looking at the boardwalk. “A long time.” 

“Perfect.” He slipped his hand into Eddie’s and pointed as they strolled. “What’s your poison? Are you a rides guy? Games?”

“No rides.” He said, “Maybe games. I’ve never played them.”

“Never? Let’s fix that.” The pair walked to the midway, listening to people bark offers at them. “What’s your game babe?” Richie asked. “Rubber ducks? Darts? Basketball?”

Eddie looked at the games before finally pointing to one. “Interesting.” Richie said, following Eddie as he walked over, handing cash to the person running the game. In exchange he got three balls. Eddie was rolling them in his hands, looking at the small openings that he was supposed to throw them into. 

Richie couldn’t resist. He leaned in and whispered in Eddie’s ear, “I like how you handle those balls.”

Eddie turned bright red and yelped, nearly dropping them. Richie laughed and stepped back as Eddie aimed, trying to throw onel into the wide brim of the milk jug. He missed on the first two but he was close, closer than Richie would have expected. 

“You’ve got this!” Richie told him, whooping and cheering loudly enough that he was attracting some stares. Eddie turned and smiled at him then went back to the game, focusing. The third one sailed in and Eddie did a small happy dance. Richie stepped in, hugging Eddie from behind as Eddie accepted his prize. “Great job,” He whispered in Eddie’s ear, feeling him stand a little straighter. 

Eddie turned around, “For you.” He said, offering Richie the small stuffed bear.

Richie looked from the bear to Eddie, “Why?” 

“Because you made me take a day off.” Eddie told him, looking fondly at Richie. It had been a long time, if ever, since someone had looked at him like that. And Richie had never gotten a gift like this before. The urge to kiss Eddie rose in him again so instead he hugged the bear, smiling.

“Well aren’t you a softie.” Richie said, “I’ll treasure it forever.” 

Eddie chuckled. “You don’t have to, its a 5$ bear that I overpaid for.”

Richie pretended to be hurt. “Don’t talk to Beary like that, he’s a member of the family Eds.” He patted the bear’s lime green head. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and held out his hand again. “Let’s find a game for you.”

Richie nodded and they set off, playing every carnival game that caught Richie’s eye. Eddie indulged him every time, cheering Richie on as he played. He tried to win something for Eddie but failed miserably every time. 

“You made it look so easy.” Richie muttered as he missed the balloon for the fourth time.

“I was in baseball.” Eddie told him, watching as Richie nearly hit the employee with a dart. “And you clearly have no hand eye coordination. Do you need new glasses?”

“No, my skills simply lie elsewhere.” Richie said. The pair started walking again, hand in hand. “Baseball huh? Were you a catcher?” Richie asked, winking at him. 

“You already know the answer to that.” Eddie replied. “But no, I played third base.”

“I bet you did.” 

“Ha ha, hilarious. It was one of the only things my mom let me do. She was strict, 9pm curfew until I moved out, no friends over, no processed foods.” He sighed. “She was a lot.” 

“Wait,” Richie stopped Eddie, replaying the movie night in his head. He suddenly understood Eddie’s terrible taste in candy. “Like, no pop tarts?” Eddie shook his head. “Mac and cheese?” Another shake. “Hot dogs?” 

“Nope.”

Richie was in disbelief. He’s just listed off most of his diet. “But you’ve had them since, right?”

Eddie shrugged. “Some of them. Not a hot dog or pop tarts.”

“That’s just…  _ unamerican _ .” Richie said, scanning the area and tugging Eddie to a hot dog stand. He ordered a hot dog with everything and the pair sat on a nearby bench.

“Richie it’s like 10am.” Eddie said, looking unsure about this whole thing. 

“Eddie, hot dogs know no time limit.” He held it up. “Just try it.” 

Still looking unsure Eddie moved to take the dog but Richie shook his head. “I’ll feed it to you, don’t want to get any ketchup on those fancy shoes.”

Eddie looked like he was thinking about arguing but then nodded, letting Richie lean in and feed him. He watched Eddie’s expression as he chewed, waiting patiently for the verdict. “Well? Are you a convert?”

He chuckled. “I wouldn’t say that, but it was okay.” Richie fed him another bite, this time accidentally smearing mustard on the side of Eddie’s lip. His first impulse was to lean in and kiss it but he resisted, using his thumb instead.

Eddie insisted that he eat some of the hot dog and when it was gone Eddie stood, wiping off his pants. “That was good.” He looked at Richie. “But I think most of it was the delivery method.” 

“Oh sugar, I’ll feed you hot dogs all damn day.” Richie told him, accepting a hand for Eddie to pull him up.

“I’m sure you would.” He scanned the area. “What’s next on your grand adventure?”

Richie looked around, thinking.  They’d exhausted most of the games and Eddie didn’t seem keen on the rides. Then he saw it. “I know just the thing.” He said, grabbing Eddie’s hand and pulling him to the location.

“A photo booth?” Eddie asked, skeptical. 

“Gotta make sure you never forget my mug.” Richie told him, sliding the curtain and sitting down.

“Richie, you are unforgettable.” Eddie told him with a smile that twisted Richie’s heart. “But there’s not enough room for both of us.”

“No problem.” Richie said, grabbing Eddie’s hips and pulling him down so he was sitting on Richie’s lap. “There’s always room on daddy.”

Eddie frowned and Richie laughed. “Okay, okay, no daddy stuff. Now, feed this sweet machine your cash and flash those pearly whites.”

Eddie jokingly grumbled something about Richie only wanting him for his money but leaned down, pushing his card through. Richie’s fingers tightened on Eddie’s hips, ensuring he didn’t fall. 

The screen flashed at them, counting down the seconds, and Eddie leaned back, putting an arm around Richie. “What are we doing?”

“Whatever you want sweetcakes.” Richie told him, utterly entranced by how cute Eddie looked, how well he fit on Richie’s lap, how damn kissable he looked. 

“Just smile you ham.” Eddie told him, facing the front. 

Richie ignored him, reaching up and squeezing his cheeks as the timer shouted zero. Eddie yelped but Richie was sure the picture had been captured. The next one was Eddie retaliating, twisting to grab Richie’s cheeks. The two were laughing, both trying to tickle the other and Eddie squirming on his lap. Richie had his cheeks pressed between his hands and he pulled Eddie down. They were so damn close that Richie could feel Eddie’s breath on him. Their eyes locked and he couldn’t stop himself. He moved in without even thinking, meaning to press his lips to Eddie’s, to finally give into what he’d wanted for days.

But Eddie was quicker. He moved back, his laughter stopping abruptly as he looked at Richie. His cheeks were red but his eyes were serious. “Richie, what about your rules?” He asked, chest heaving. Eddie looked surprised and confused but not disappointed.

“Fuck ‘em. Rules are made to be broken.” Richie told him, hoping that he wouldn’t ask any other questions. Richie didn’t want to explain why he was willing to break his rules for Eddie. 

He didn’t, instead leaning back in and letting Richie capture his lips in a kiss. Both hands tightened on the other’s face and suddenly Eddie’s tongue was in his mouth, moving against his own. Richie let out a noise he didn’t know he could make, a cross between a whine and a moan, as he tried to pull Eddie closer. Even though Eddie was in his lap he wanted more of him, and it seemed Eddie agreed, he was arching against Richie, trying to press their chests together. 

“Hey!” Someone said, ripping open the curtain. “Other people are waiting!”

Eddie immediately tried to leap off Richie’s lap, nearly falling to the ground as he stumbled out. Richie was slower, grabbing their photos and saluting the people waiting. “Sorry folks, he’s in the Navy. You know how they get after those deep dives, all wet and lonely.” He licked his lips and heard Eddie mutter something about being mortified.

Eddie strode ahead for nearly a block until Richie reached out and caught him, pulling him to the side of a building. “Slow down, there’s not an angry mob behind us.”

Eddie looked at him, still red. “They caught us making out!” He whisper-hissed at him.

“Lucky they came when they did or they may have caught more.” Richie replied with a wink. 

Eddie covered his face with his hands, “ _ Ohmygod _ .”

Carefully, Richie pulled his hands down, looking at him. “Are you embarrassed we got caught or who you got caught with?” It hurt to ask but he had to know.

Eddie’s eyes got huge and he looked even more embarrassed. “That we got caught! Not you,” He paused, swallowing. “Never you.” 

“Good,” Richie bent his head and kissed him again, savoring how soft Eddie’s lips were against his own. Eddie let out a happy sigh that made his heart swell. He pulled back, resting his forehead against Eddie’s. “Let’s go back to that big hotel bed and make good use of the rest of your day off.”   
Eddie nodded happily, taking Richie’s hand as they wound their way back to the parking lot. Eddie kept pointing out small things and Richie nodded along, wondering if Eddie had any idea what that kiss meant to him. He hadn’t kissed anyone on the lips in a long time, no one had been worth breaking his rule for. The kiss was important to him, it signified something that he didn’t want to give up when the week ended. He had no idea how to tell Eddie that though. Instead, he leaned down and kissed him again, enjoying how Eddie’s surprise melted into happiness every time. 

They spent the rest of the day in bed, ordering chinese food while Eddie taught him how to use chopsticks with minimal success.

The next morning Richie woke up to Eddie hovering over him, looking unsure. “Were you watching me sleep baby?” Richie asked, blinking himself awake. “I know I’m gorgeous but I’d prefer to be awake.”

“Oh yea, you’re a regular snoring beauty.” Eddie joked and Richie hit his shoulder. Eddie didn’t move, still watching him. 

“What then?” 

“I need to leave for work and I wanted to say goodbye but-” Eddie’s eyes dropped to Richie’s lips. “I wasn’t sure if I could.” 

Richie’s smiled. “You are one of a kind Kaspbrak.” Richie arched up, pushing his lips against Eddie’s. Eddie hummed happily, returning the kiss. When they broke apart Richie tucked some hair behind Eddie’s ear then cupped his cheek. “You can, always.” 

Eddie beamed, kissing him again. Then he glanced at the clock. “I’d love to do this all morning but I need to get a run in before work.”

“Always the overachiever.” Richie told him, watching as Eddie got up. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

“The opera.” Eddie replied, pulling on his work out clothes. He paused. “Henry may be there.”

“Gross.” Richie rolled over onto his back, partially hanging off the bed. “Why do you need his company? Can’t you buy someone else’s? There’s a million of them.”

Eddie chuckled. “I wish it worked like that. We need Ben’s ideas though. He’s a genius and we want to capitalize on it. Henry is just an unfortunate part of the deal.” 

Richie nodded, standing to kiss Eddie once more before he left. “I’ll just be waiting here darling, cleaning house and cookin’ dinner.”

“I don't think you know how to do either of those things.” Eddie replied. 

“Maybe not but I look damn good in a maid outfit.” 

Eddie smirked. “Now that I believe. I’ll have our tuxs sent up, I’ll be back by 6.” 

“Fine.” Richie said, throwing himself on the bed. He never thought he’d get sick of hotel life but he was. He spent a hour or so eating and watching TV then decided he needed to leave, it wasn’t even 11am and he was sick of talk shows. When he went to the lobby Bill hurried over, offering to call Richie a taxi wherever he needed to go. Richie gave him his own address, planning to surprise Bev.

It worked, when he got home she was still fast asleep, snoring lightly. He crawled into bed next to her, cuddling her like he often did. “Bevvie, baby doll, wakey wakey.” He said, wafting donuts from their favorite place under her nose.

She hit him. 

“Bev that’s no way to treat a man with money.” 

She opened one lazy eye. “It is when he wakes me up before noon.” She stretched. “Coffee?”

“Just like you like it, black and bitter.”

“Perfect.” She accepted the cup and a donut, sitting up to eat. “Did your meal ticket get sick of you? Sent you home early?” She looked him up and down. “And what the hell are you wearing?”

He stuck his tongue out at her. “Whatever doll face, you’re just jealous.” He grinned cheekily. “This sweater is cashmere.” She gave a fake ‘ooo’ and he continued. “And no, you minx, he’s just working. Tonight though, he’s taking me to the opera.” Richie told her, leaning against her head board. 

“Sounds awful.” She made grabby hands for the bag and he handed it over, watching her pull out a second one and dunk it in her coffee.

He watched her eat for a minute then admitted, “I’m actually excited, it’s strange.”

She looked at him. “About the opera or him?”

Richie paused. There was no lying to Bev. “Both. Mostly him. I think he’ll look good in a tux.” 

She nodded slowly. “Richie, baby, are you falling for Mr. Moneybags?”

Damn she was quick. He nodded, taking a deep breath and telling her. “I kissed him. On the lips.”

Bev’s reaction was to choke on her pastry. She coughed and he waited. When she finally settled down she looked at him, shaking her head. “Oh honey, you know better.” She put her head on his shoulder. “At the end of the week you’re gone, with only his money and all those damn clothes left to remember him by. Don’t do this to yourself.”

“He’s different Bev.” Richie insisted. “He’s not some creep.” 

“So what, you’re gonna live with him and be, what, be a house husband? Or is he gonna move here with us? With our busted coffee maker and broken window?”

“You broke the coffee maker again?”

She waved him off. “Not the point Boo. You’ve got a couple more days with him, just enjoy that. Don’t fall for him.”

Richie wanted to tell her that it was too late for that. But he knew she wouldn’t understand. So he just nodded. “I won’t.”

“Good.” She sat up and kissed his cheek. “Now, does he have any cute friends?”

Richie grinned. “There is one guy…”

He spent most of the day with Bev. Even though they’d been talking on the phone he’d missed her. He showed her the pictures he’d taken from yesterday and she told him about a client with a diaper fetish. They went out for a late lunch and then hugged tightly, Richie telling her he’d be home soon.

“Remember Rich, don’t fall for him.” She reminded him as he crawled into the taxi. “No matter how good he seems he’s just another john.”

Richie nodded. “I know.”

When he got back to the hotel room Eddie was already there, working on his laptop on the small desk. “You’re back early.” Richie told him, pulling Eddie’s chair out and sitting in his lap, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s shoulders. If Eddie was unhappy about the intrusion he didn’t say it, instead looking up at Richie.

“I missed you.” He said and any advice that Bev had given him, no matter how sound, flew out the window.  

“Aw sugar.” Richie leaned in, running his nose along Eddie’s cheek. “Well I’m back now, what should we do?” 

Eddie put his head against Richie’s chest, both sitting there for a minute. Richie got the feeling it wasn’t something he did a lot, just sitting and relaxing. He untangled himself from Eddie, standing and offering his hand. “I know what you need.” Eddie raised an eyebrow. “A massage. A nice, relaxing, naked massage.”

Eddie took Richie’s hand, letting himself be pulled up. “I’m not sure I deserve you.”

“Oh rest assured, you don’t.” Richie said and Eddie laughed. 

It was several hours later when they finally left the bed, Eddie insisting that they needed to get ready. Eddie had had their tuxs sent up and Richie was right, Eddie looked damn good in one. And if Eddie’s lingering gaze meant anything, Richie didn’t look too shabby either. 

“I got you something.” Eddie said, pulling out a jewelry box from his nightstand. 

“Better not be a ring.” Richie replied, even though the box was much too big for it. 

“Hilarious.” Eddie opened it, revealing a stunning Rolex watch with turquoise stones inlaid in it.

“Oh baby, it’s gorgeous.” When Richie reached for it Eddie snapped the box shut, trapping Richie’s fingers. He swore loudly and Eddie paled.

“Oh shit! Are you okay? I thought it’d be funny. I’m sorry.” He put the box down and looked a Richie’s hand, examining his fingers.

He chuckled. “I’m okay, you just surprised me.”

Eddie visibly relaxed. “Okay, good.” He kissed each of Richie’s fingers. “Don’t want to hurt your moneymakers.”

“Pretty sure that's my mouth.” Richie told him, licking his lips.

Eddie squeezed his hand gently. “Don’t count these out. They made me see stars earlier.” He picked up the box, pulling out the watch. “Let me put it on you.” Richie held out his wrist, letting Eddie snap the watch on. It was light on his wrist and he admired it happily. 

“Do you like it?” Eddie asked nervously. Richie leaned in and kissed him again, nodding against his lips.

“I love it.” He said and Eddie beamed. 

They made their way outside where Eddie’s limo was waiting. “So is there an actual fat lady?” Richie asked, leaning his head on Eddie’s shoulder. 

“Not in this one.” Eddie told him, playing with Richie’s curls. He sighed happily, not moving until the car stopped and they had to get out.

Inside, everyone was dressed to the nines. Richie had never seen people so dressed up. He had trouble not gawking at everyone as they walked in. Once he was done staring at the people he moved on to the place, huge ornate pillars lead them down the hall. 

“Eds, this is like a castle.” Richie said. He felt gentle fingers under his chin, closing his gaping mouth.

“I’ll take you to a real castle Richie. You’ll love it.” 

Richie linked his hand in Eddie’s, bringing his hand up and kissing it. “I always knew I was destined to be a princess.” He said, fluttering his eyes and Eddie laughed.

“Come on, let’s get to our seats.” He lead Richie up to one of the balcony seats. He saw two other chairs and tensed, wondering if Henry and Ben would be joining them. To his delight, Ben and Mike came in, chatting about a basketball game they’d watched. The two seemed like old friends and Eddie seemed to notice too, waiting a minute to interrupt and talk to them. They started talking about Ben’s building and his company and Richie zoned out, not caring about that. As the three of them talked shop Richie took the opportunity to look around more. He tried to soak it all in, memorizing details so he could tell Bev. 

“Here,” Eddie said, pressing binoculars into his hand. “So you can see the show.” 

Richie nodded, putting his elbows on the ledge and looking through them. He was free to gape as much as he wanted and soon the lights fell and the curtains parted. 

“He’s a duke,” Eddie whispered, leaning in as someone started singing. “He’s singing about sleeping with a bunch of married women and about other women he wanted to seduce.”  Richie nodded, listening to the opera and to Eddie’s occasional plot explanations. He loved it, the deep booming voices, the costumes, the sets. It was the best thing he’d ever seen.

At intermission Richie was talking excitedly to all of them about his favorite parts, Mike and Ben nodding happily as he explained. When he glanced at Eddie he was beaming at Richie. “What?” He asked as the others slipped away.

“I didn’t expect you to like it so much.” Eddie replied.

“I love it.” Richie said. “I’m a classy broad, who knew?” 

Eddie smiled. “This isn’t even my favorite one.”

“I’d love to see it.” Richie told him, enveloping one of Eddie’s hands in both of his.

“I want you to.” Eddie hesitated.

“What is it?” Richie asked, bending down to kiss him. 

“I have something to ask you. After.” 

“Can’t wait.” Richie told him, winking. 

Richie loved the second part even more, the drama and over the top plot. He raved about it the whole way back and Eddie smiled and nodded the whole time. Eddie had seen it several times and he was more than happy to listen to Richie’s rave review. 

Finally they were back in the hotel room and Richie pulled Eddie to him. “What did you want to ask me?” He asked, loosening Eddie’s tie. 

Eddie hesitated before saying, “I don’t want this week to end.” 

Richie’s heart soared and he nodded. “Me either.” He had wanted to have this conversation, to see if maybe Eddie could call him when he was in town or something. Richie didn’t know how it would work but he knew he wanted to see him again. 

“Good.” Eddie looked relieved. “So I was wondering, maybe I could pay for your apartment? And drop in to see you sometimes?” He took Richie’s hands. “You could go back to school! I could help you get an education or a better job!” 

“Help me?” Richie stepped back, suddenly feeling cold. “What Eds, you want to save me from my whore life?”

“I didn’t say that!” Eddie said, his expression changing to shock. “I just want to help you, get you out of that area. didn’t mean-”

“I don’t want your money!” Richie said, stunned from how much Eddie didn’t understand. “I like my apartment Eddie, I like where I live!” 

“Richie, come on, I’m trying to-”

“No,” He shook his head furiously. “No, you can’t just throw money at me and expect me to be thrilled by the idea of being your lap dog, ready at your beck and call.” He threw his hands up. “I like my job, more than you do. I get to pick my hours and who I work with- that’s more than I can say for you.” 

Eddie looked stunned. He’d clearly thought that Richie would be happy with this proposal. “I’m offering to pay your rent! I thought you’d be thrilled! I have the money, it’s no problem.” 

Richie shook his head again. “You don’t get it. I don’t care about your money” He looked down at the watch, wrenching it off and throwing it on the couch. “I don't want this!” He pointed at the watch. “I wanted this,” He pointed to the stuffed animal Eddie won him. “I want you, I want your time, not your money.” He took a breath, suddenly exhausted. He couldn’t explain it to Eddie, not when he was used to his money solving all his problems. He’d be just as happy with Eddie if he was a broke mechanic. “You don’t get it. All this shit,” He gestured around the room. “ I don’t care about any of it. I care about you.” 

Eddie stepped forward, trying to take Richie’s hands again. “I didn’t mean to insult you. What can I do? Tell me!”

Richie shook his head. “Nothing. I forgot for a minute, how different we are. How different our lives are. It’s not your fault. What I want, I don’t think you can give me.” He put a hand on Eddie’s cheek, thinking about how happy he was yesterday, to have Eddie’s attention and how rare that would be. “We’re just from different worlds.”  He glanced around, spotting the shorts and boots he wore when Eddie picked him up. “And I think it’s time that I go back to mine. You don’t have to pay me the rest of the money, it’s on the house.”

“Richie, please don’t. Can’t we forget about it? Let’s watch a movie, we can get those terrible snacks you like.”

Richie shook his head, bending down to brush his lips against Eddie’s one last time. “It’s been fun Eds.” He grabbed his things, what he could carry and left, not letting himself look back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!!!  
> So there's some amazing fanart for this chapter that I recommend you check out [here](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/post/184582250787/the-kind-id-like-to-meet)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey sugar, you lookin’ for a good time?” Richie asked as he leaned in, batting his eyes. When he saw who the john was he nearly fell over.
> 
> “Something like that.” Eddie replied, looking at Richie. His hands were curled in his lap, white knuckled. They stared at each other for a minute then Eddie coughed. “Can we talk?” He looked like he expected Richie to say no, he was braced for it. But Richie couldn’t turn Eddie away, already he was aching to draw him close.

“Bev baby I’m home,” Richie called out, glancing around the apartment. It looked like she wasn’t home, but it was still early, barely 11pm. It would probably be a few more hours until she returned. He pulled out his phone, sending her a quick text so she wouldn’t be surprised when she stumbled in. 

Then he looked around, unsure what to do next. He tried to ignore how small the apartment felt, how lonely. He’d been there just the other day but for some reason it didn’t feel like home anymore. 

Pulling off his clothes and leaving them in a pile in the living room he crawled into their tub, running himself a bath. It had been one of his requirements for their apartment- a big tub for him to lounge in. But now even that was ruined, the one in the hotel room had been much bigger- big enough for him and Eddie. 

Before he could stop himself he glanced at his phone. Eddie hadn’t called or texted. Richie wasn’t sure if he wanted him to. It was hard to say what was worse- hearing from him, getting some bullshit apology, or never hearing from him again.

He sank down, trying to drown out the hurt.

Then he felt a hand on him, tugging him back up. “You can’t commit suicide in our bathroom.” Bev said, wiping her hand on her skirt. “I use this room. Do it in the kitchen.”

Richie rolled his eyes at her. “I was just thinking Bev.”

“What happened?” She asked, sitting on the toilet seat as Richie explained the conversation. Bev was the perfect audience, gasping and tsking as he relied the story. Not once did she say ‘I warned you’ or ‘I told you so’ even though she did and had. 

“So what now?” She asked, pulling off her boots. “No more sugar daddy?”

“No more sugar daddy.” Richi agreed. “I go back to the biz, things get back to normal. Its you and me again.”

“You don’t need to sound so thrilled.” She joked. Richie offered her a half smile. She leaned in, resting her chin awkwardly on his shoulder. “You loved him huh?”

He moved some bubbles around, thinking. “I could have, yea.” 

“Aw sugar,” She said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek. “Wanna sleep in my bed?”

“You snore.” He replied, earning a slap. “But yes.” 

“Good.” She stood, stretching. “You come in whenever you want, I’ll be ready to cuddle.”

He nodded, leaning back against the tub. 

The next day Richie was woken up by a sharp rap on the door. When he opened it it was a UPS driver with a package for him. He signed for it and took the large box, seeing Eddie’s neat handwriting on the top. He felt anxious opening it but it was just the clothes Eddie had bought him along with the stuffed animal and the watch. At the bottom was an envelope. Richie tried to keep his hand from shaking as he opened it. At least Bev wasn’t awake yet, he didn’t have to pretend to feel angry or pissed. 

_ ‘Richie, I’m sorry for offending you. I guess you’re right, we’re from two different worlds. I hope you find happiness. I want the best for you. _

_ -Love, Eddie’ _

With the note was a folded check, the remainder of the money Eddie owed him. Richie sank to their couch, trying not to cry. He was still there when Bev came out. Wordlessly, he handed her the note. As she read it she sucked her teeth then looked at him. “I think a shopping trip is in order.” She held out her hand. “Come on baby, retail therapy.” 

He took her hand, letting Bev pull him up and slumping against her. “I’m sad Bev. What if I threw away something real?”

She turned, gathering Richie in her arms. “Babe, if it was real you wouldn’t have left.” She held him for a minute, rubbing his back until he pulled back.

“Let’s spend some money.” He said and she grinned, taking his hand. 

Over the next four weeks things went back to normal. Richie and Bev started working their corner again, though his heart wasn’t in it like it used to be. He had realized that he wanted more- something between being Eddie’s kept pet and a hooker. After talking to Bev he decided to enroll in a radio DJ program, taking the 2-8am shift no one else wanted. It was perfect for him, he’d work for a few hours then go to the station. The money from Eddie padded his income enough that he didn’t miss the lost money and he liked talking to the insomniacs, the people on their way to work. It was fun and he was good at it. 

He missed the other man, it was hard not to think of him when so much reminded him of Eddie. He’d taken to sleeping with the stuff animal, something that probably wasn’t healthy but he needed the small reminder. He’d thought about calling him several times but never did it, always coming back to the issue that he and Eddie lived in different worlds. Eddie never called him either and Richie resigned himself to the fact that Eddie was a memory not a promise. 

One day he and Bev were working, Richie telling her about the music he’d picked out to play for his next shift, a limo pulled up. They glanced at each other, quickly playing rock paper scissors to see who got to approach it. Richie won and he sauntered over, watching the window roll down. 

“Hey sugar, you lookin’ for a good time?” Richie asked as he leaned in, batting his eyes. When he saw who the john was he nearly fell over. 

“Something like that.” Eddie replied, looking at Richie. His hands were curled in his lap, white knuckled. They stared at each other for a minute then Eddie coughed. “Can we talk?” He looked like he expected Richie to say no, he was braced for it. But Richie couldn’t turn Eddie away, already he was aching to draw him close. 

“Do you want to come up?” 

Eddie nodded, leaning forward and asking his driver to wait. Then he got out and followed Richie to his apartment. Both kept glancing at each other. Richie was looking at Eddie’s casual outfit, jeans and a t shirt. He was sure it was still an expensive outfit but Eddie looked comfortable in it. He looked different, more relaxed and even happy. 

“Welcome my bachelor pad.” Richie said, sweeping his arm.

“I like it.” Eddie said, walking around and looking at all their posters and pictures. Richie refused to feel self conscious for how messy it was- though he did kick a pair of underwear under the couch when Eddie’s back was turned. 

“My room is there, the other is Bev’s.” Richie said when Eddie poked his head in. Too late he remembered the stuff animal. He was sure Eddie saw it but didn’t say anything, eventually going to sit on the couch. 

“It’s nice, homey.” Eddie said.

Richie nodded, perching on the couch arm. He refused to let himself get close to Eddie, knowing it would be too much for him. Eddie had folded his hands again. 

“Why are you here?” Richie finally asked after another minute of silence. 

Eddie’s head whipped to him. “I - I wanted to see you.” Eddie looked back down. “I wanted to call you after you left and every day since.”

“But you didn’t.”

Eddie shook his head. “No, I didn’t see the point. Like you said, different worlds.” Richie didn’t want to admit how much it hurt to hear the smaller man say that. They were quiet for a minute and Richie was about to ask why he was there then when Eddie spoke again. “I left the business. I sold my half to Ben. It was finalized today.” 

Richie nearly fell off the couch from shock. “What? Why?”

“You were right, I wasn’t happy. I started to think about what would make me happy. The first thing was screwing over Henry.” Eddie smiled, devious. “That was easy, Ben created nearly everything for their firm so when he left he took all their designs. Henry has the name but not much else.”

Richie cackled. “I like evil Eddie.”

The other man grinned. “Thank you. Ben and Mike were delighted too. And they’re excited to work together. They’ll be a good team.” If he was sad to be leaving his voice didn’t reflect it. He sounded relieved. 

“What about you? What’s your plan?” Richie asked. 

Eddie took a deep breath, watching Richie’s reaction as he spoke. “Montana. I want to open a car shop. I’ve got enough saved up to float it for a bit, in case it takes some time to get started. First though I’m taking a long vacation. And I think I owe myself a break.”

“I’m proud of you.” Richie replied honestly. Eddie seemed happier, lighter, than he had the whole time they were together. He hadn’t checked his phone once. 

“Thank you. I’m proud of me too.” Eddie told him, smiling. “I wanted to apologize for what I said. And to thank you. I owe you a lot, I’m not sure I can repay you.” He stood, offering his hand, and Richie furrowed his brows, confused. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m leaving. It’s mid shift for you.” Eddie paused, “Should I pay you? I’m sure you lost a client because of me.”

Richie stood to, walking until he was in front of Eddie. “People don’t usually pay me to talk.” He said, running a finger over Eddie’s chest. It was a stupid gesture but he knew if Eddie left he’d never see him again. 

Eddie grabbed his hand, squeezing it. “I can’t. I - like you. I don't want a pity fuck.” 

“It’s not pity.” Richie muttered, wrapping one of his hands around Eddie’s and kissing his knuckles. “It’s-” He stopped, unsure what to say. “I don’t want you to leave.” He said, deciding on the truth. 

“I don’t want to leave.” Eddie said, looking up at Richie. They stared at each other for a minute and then Richie moved in, capturing Eddie’s lips in a kiss. He’d missed this, the pressure of Eddie’s lips against his and how soft they were. Richie had sex all day but none of it ever made his heart thump against his ribcage like a simple kiss from Eddie could. 

Eddie didn’t move beyond kissing him back, letting Richie decide what happened next. Richie knew what he wanted, he was already desperate to hold Eddie again, to feel him. “My room?” Richie asked, looking down at the other man.  

Eddie looked up at him with those eyes that Richie could get lost in. “Are you sure? Should we talk about price?”

“It’s on the house.” Richie told him, leaning in to kiss Eddie’s neck. The other man let out a soft moan, leaning into him. Richie took his hand again and lead Eddie to his room, pausing to kiss him again, this time with passion. Now Eddie’s hands came to his back, drawing him closer as he angled his face up. 

Then, to his surprise Eddie pushed him down on the bed, looking down at him. “I want to take care of you for once. Please.” 

Richie nodded and Eddie crawled on him, capturing his lips for another long, slow kiss. He couldn’t believe how sensual a simple kiss was. Everywhere Eddie was touching him felt like it was on fire and he wanted Eddie to touch more him, to rip off his clothes, but Eddie seemed determined to go slow. He kissed Richie, eventually moving down to his jaw and neck, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and laying it open. His hands roamed over Richie’s chest, eventually finding his nipples and playing with them. The action surprised Richie and he cried out, hips bucking up. 

Eddie smiled, looking up at Richie. “Sensitive there?” He asked slyly. His tongue flicked out at Richie’s nipple and he keened again. “God I love that.” Eddie said, his lips wrapping around the nipple. 

Richie’s mouth fell open, a deep whine emerging from his throat. “ _ Fuck _ .” He couldn’t believe how good it felt. Eddie’s mouth moved his other nipple and he cried out again, his hands went to Eddie’s hair, carefully, trying not to mess it up but when Eddie sucked he lost control, grabbing his hair and whining.  

“I can’t believe I missed all these noises.” Eddie said, coming back up to kiss Richie again. Richie grabbed the back of Eddie’s head, pulling him in for a deep, messy kiss as he ground against Eddie. He felt Eddie’s own erection against his and he rubbed them together, making them both moan. 

“You’re not one for slow hmm?” Eddie asked, leaning his forehead against Richie’s.  He bit his lip as Richie ground against him again, wanting to watch Eddie fall apart on top of him. 

“Doesn’t really come with the profession baby.” Richie said. Eddie kissed him once more than moved back down, now kissing Richie’s hips and under his belly button. 

He squirmed a little at the last one and Eddie’s head popped up again. “Are you ticklish?” Eddie asked, a gleam in his eye.

“No.”

Eddie’s fingers shot out, tickling between Richie’s belly button and the start of his low slung shorts. He reacted immediately, laughing and trying to get away. Eddie stopped after a second, pressing another kiss to his hip bone. “Don’t worry, I have no desire to get kneed in the face. It would ruin the moment.” Eddie said with a wink, still laughing. Richie’s heart swelled, he had never laughed during sex, at least not in a good way. Eddie though, Eddie made him want to be silly. 

Then Eddie was undoing his shorts, pulling them and his thin underwear off and kissing his thighs. “Condom?” Eddie asked, his hand idling wrapping around Richie’s erection and starting to pump him.

“In the shorts.” Richie said, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“You don’t keep them in your bedside table?” Eddie teased, letting go of Richie to rifle through his shorts.

“I don’t invite people back here.” He said, watching as Eddie bent over. “I don’t think I’ve never had sex in this room- at least not with another person.” He added, trying to make a joke of his confession.

Eddie, who had been pulling his shirt off, stopped and looked at Richie. “I feel like I should have brought candles or something, made it special.”

“It is special.” Richie sat up, reaching for him. “Get that sweet ass back here already.”

Eddie smiled and walked back over, kissing Richie deeply and slowly. Then, mercifully, he ripped open the condom and rolled it over Richie’s erection before pressing a kiss to the head. Eddie sunk down, his warm mouth enveloping Richie. He groaned, his hips jerking up. It’d been a long time since he’d had a blow job, he was an expert in giving them but people rarely wanted to give one. Eddie’s mouth on him was almost too much, his hand covering what his mouth couldn’t. He moved slowly up and down over Richie, drawing out low moans from him. He grabbed Eddie’s shoulders, using them to center himself, staring at Eddie’s perfect mouth as it moved. 

“Eddie,” Richie said, his voice hoarse. 

The other man popped off, eyes alarmed. “Is this bad?”

“No! Shit, no.” Richie shook his head and Eddie looked confused. “I want you to fuck me, please. I want to feel you inside me.” 

“Oh!” Eddie flushed and nodded. “I can do that. I want to do that.”

“The lube is by the condoms.” Eddie nodded and stood again, grabbing the lube and another condom. Richie watched as he shed the rest of his clothes, letting his eyes rake over Eddie’s torso and hips, stopping on his erection. He ached with how much he wanted the other man. When Eddie bent in from of him again he couldn’t stop the string of words that fell from his lips as Eddie pressed a lubed finger in. 

“Fuck, Eds, yes, god. Those fingers, magic.” He was babbling, he knew it, but between Eddie’s mouth bobbing on him and his fingers opening him up Richie was deliciously overwhelmed. Eddie took his time here too, adding another finger only when Richie started to beg. 

“Eds, just do it, please. You’re killing me over here.” He pleaded when Eddie had three fingers in him. 

Eddie pulled off and nodded, ripping open the other condom and rolling it on. “Are you ready?” He asked, lining himself up. 

“I’m so fucking ready.” Richie said. Eddie chuckled and pushed in, peppering Richie’s torso and collarbone with kisses as he did. Richie gasped as Eddie filled him, his head falling back. It wasn’t that he didn’t bottom, it was that when he did it was never about his pleasure. Eddie moved slowly, letting Richie feel every inch of him and stopped only once he was fully in, letting him adjust. 

Richie gave himself a second then said, “Move. God Eds, move.” 

Eddie’s hips started to thrust slowly. He leaned over Richie, grabbing one of his hands and threading their fingers together before kissing him again. Richie knew this was the difference between fucking and making love, how slowly Eddie went, how he kissed Richie, how careful he was. His other hand snaked down to grab Richie, pulling off the condom and stroking him. Eddie’s thrust sped up slightly and Richie could feel him tensing. 

“Wait.” Richie said, and Eddie paused, looking at him. “I want to watch you cum.” Richie said, quickly flipping so he was on top, riding Eddie.

Eddie let out a small noise of surprise but then smiled up at him. “This is a good view.” He told Richie, running his hands over his torso, a thumb swiping his tattoos. He looked so happy that Richie thought he could burst. 

He started to rock down on Eddie, enjoying the moans that escaped from Eddie. His head was thrown back and there were small puffs escaping from his lips. He knew that neither of them would last much longer. Eddie was pushing into him, seeking release.  Richie ground down and watched as Eddie’s face screwed up and then his hands shot out, holding Richie’s hips as he came. Once he came down he took Richie’s erection in his hand again. It took only a few pumps for Richie to cum too, painting Eddie’s stomach. 

Both were smiling, catching their breaths, and Eddie’s eyes opened, silently asking Richie what happened next. Richie smiled, bending down to kiss him. “I’ve got a huge bathtub with our name on it.” He said, slowly, pulling off Eddie. Eddie nodded, letting Richie lead him to the bathroom and draw them a bath.

Once they were nestled in, Richie leaning against Eddie’s chest, Eddie said, “I leave tomorrow.  For Montana.” He sounded almost apologetic. 

“To open your car shop?” Eddie hummed and Richie asked, “Why a car shop?”

“It was always a hobby of mine. I used to fix them up with my dad. It makes me happy, working with my hands-”

“You are good with your hands.” Richie interrupted.

Eddie laughed and pressed a kiss to his neck. “And I love Montana.” He finished. 

“What’s Montana got that California doesn’t?” He asked, almost defensively. He knew that Eddie coming here probably meant he was leaving soon but he was still upset, he wanted to wrap his arms and legs around Eddie and force him to stay. 

“The night sky.” Eddie answered easily. “It’s so big Richie, there’s so many stars. And it’s so quiet. There’s not bumper to bumper traffic.”

Richie hummed, playing with Eddie’s fingers. “Sounds nice.” 

“It is.” Eddie was quiet for a second then asked, “I don’t suppose you want to move to Montana with me?” 

Richie chuckled, shaking his head. “Not really.” He heard Eddie’s sigh of disappointment. “But I’d like to visit.” 

Eddie leaned in, putting his chin on Richie’s shoulder. “I have a nice guest room.”

Richie shook his head. “I don’t believe in guest rooms. They’re against my religion.” 

Eddie chuckled. “In that case, I have a king size bed and a huge bathtub.”

“Perfect.” Richie kissed Eddie’s fingertips and the other man wrapped his legs around Richie, holding him as close as he could. 

And it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy another one for the books! (remember how this was supposed to be a 1 shot and then 3 chaps max? Yea me either)   
> sorry if you wanted them riding off into the sunset together it just didn't feel right.  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Couple notes:  
> Based on a short drabble I wrote and reddies-spaghetti requested a 1 shot and then that became this...  
> Obviously this is different than the movie. So it's a loosely based AU  
> This will be 3 or 4 chapters (I'll know once I finish the second chap). NO LONGER (testing my own self control)  
> Enjoy!


End file.
